Til There Was You
by MissKingLawliet
Summary: Chapter 9: While Sam recovers from the heartache of being betrayed, Lily confides in Leo; revealing a dark secret about her inner self...Raph/OC Mikey/OC Don/OC Leo/OC
1. Elegant Rose

**A/N:** This is my first TMNT fanfic, as well as my first fanfic under my new pen name, MissKingLawliet. It was quite a challenge putting this together. I hope you like it. :) Oh, and just so everyone knows… one of my main OC's, Samantha De Leon is, stylistically and charater-wise, a homage to Lili Rochefort from the Tekken video game series.

**Disclaimer:** TMNT is not mine. It belongs to its rightful owners. I only own my OC's and this fic.

_Indeed, love comes in the most unexpceted forms. Once it comes, one feels the obligation to love no matter how different the other seems to be. No one, human or turtle, is an exception to this rule._

**Til There Was You**

**Chapter 1: Elegant Rose**

A young Filipino-Japanese beauty was dressed in a modified 19th century-style maroon-colored dress, the skirt as short as that of a school girl's own, grey stockings wrapped around her slender legs, as she walked through the neighborhood's alleys and streets, on a nightly hunt for a worthy adversary. Walking through a long narrow alley way, she smiled to herself, wondering what adventure this night would bring. Certainly there were more imbeciles who thought they could take her down, but ended up being either knocked down and in pain or running with their tails between their legs. She giggled at the thought. In her mind, she was unstoppable. Most definitely the greatest street fighter ever.

"Hey there, cutie." A male voice from behind her said, in a tone that was a mix cockiness and subtle playfulness. "What are you doing out so late at night? Your mommy and daddy might be looking for ya."

While not turning to face the man head-on, she chuckled, thinking she had found another silly maggot who wanted to play.

"Why, thank you for your concern." She replied in her sweetest voice. "But I am quite certain I can look out for myself. "

"Well then, why don't you stay with me and my buddies here?" More thugs, about five of them emerged from the darkest corners of the alley. "We'll take good care of ya." He laughed.

She laughed as well, seeing that her intuition was right. He truly was another imbecile who wanted to play. A pack of imbeciles. Truly delightful.

"Hm. Then I guess there's just no stopping you." She smiled. "I will just have to comply." She smirked and flipped her long, raven black hair then turned to face the men, who then whistled and gave cat calls once they saw how lovely she was.

"I am so taking this hottie home!" one of the men exclaimed. She shook her head and chuckled. "Such an idiot."

She had struck a nerve. "What was that?"

She smirked, seeing his infuriated expression. "You are such an idiot."

"No one calls me that and gets away with it!" the thug yelled. And without warning, he charged at the young girl. This was exactly what she was hoping he would do. As he ran for her, she just stood there casually with a left hand behind her back.

When he had gotten close enough, she grabbed his hair and gripped it firmly, as she stood upright and poised with her hand behind her back, as if holding a silver plate. Then, raising her long, slender leg up high, she gave him a blunt kick in the head, releasing him from her grip as she did so. The thug now lay face-first on the ground groaning in pain.

She looked at the other thugs, meeting their astonished expressions. She giggled haughtily.

"Come and get me, boys." She got into a poised, lady-like stance.

The men growled and charged towards her at once. One of them drew a knife and was ready to stab her, but she just grinned and did a cheerleader flip, her delicate feet colliding with his jaw. Some blood smeared onto her ebony ballet shoes, though she didn't mind at all.

Every rose has its thorns. Hers came in the form of poised fists and graceful butterfly kicks. Those who have felt her wrath have learnt not to carelessly mess with a petite doll of porcelain such as her. Having excelled in ballet and gymnastics, as well as being the captain of her school's cheer squad, she used these skills to her advantage in the world of street fighting; striving for beauty, elegance and unparalleled poise in her every movement.

One would wonder how she was able to keep such elegance and poise in battles; even when the hits from her opponents have become far too unbearable. It's simple really-It's the adrenaline from the fights that keeps her going. It didn't matter if she won or lost, as long as she felt that powerful rush in her every battle. Facing a formidable opponent only made the fight twice as enjoyable.

Tonight was no different. She truly loved the feeling of fighting off these imbeciles as the adrenaline rushed full force through her veins and brought so much joy and satisfaction into her heart. A goon that intended to whip her with his chain was met with a ballerina kick while another one who tried to attack her from behind with a wood stick got a poised and forceful hit on the head, her palm hitting him right on the top.

She smirked as she saw the bodies in pain on the ground. But then...

"GOTCHA!" One of the two remaining thugs had caught her in a headlock and put his big, rough hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. The thug laughed.

"Now let's see ya try and get outta' this, little princess!"

She struggled in the thug's arms, and finally hit him between the eyes with a graceful fist and an elbow to the ribs. The thug shrieked as she did a high-flying somersault. She landed right on top of his head, giving him a double kick on the forehead as she jumped off.

The man fell over, completely out-cold. She smirked and looked to her side. The remaining thug was blatantly stricken in fear now.

"Crazy chick!" he exclaimed. "I'm getting outta here!" And he ran off.

'Like a scared dog with its tail between its legs.' She thought, making herself giggle.

Looking onto the bodies laid on the ground, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the sweet feeling of victory that once again rushed through her veins. She absolutely loved it! Satisfied for the night, she decided to go back home. She took out her cell phone and flipped it open, contacting her chauffer.

"Yes, Ms. Samantha?" A man with a Spanish accent answered promptly.

"I'm done for tonight, Marco." She told him. "Please pick me up at…" She ran out of the alley and checked the street sign close by. "157 Auburn Street."

"Oh, si, Senorita! Right away!" She hung up and closed her phone. A few moments later , headlights from a black and silver limousine approached near the sidewalk. She looked around cautiously and didn't bother to wait for Marco to open the door for her, opening it on her own.

"How was tonight's run, Senorita?" Marco asked, looking at her from the rearview mirror. The question made her smile.

"Invigorating." She replied. "Every adventure keeps making me feel even better than the last."

"Splendid." Marco exclaimed, with a pleased smile.

They drove off back home to her mansion. The white gates opened immediately as the limo approached. The limo parked in the large basement, where there was an SUV, the family van and the Camper.

She got out of the limo and crept through the basement entrance into the house. She went up the wide, grand staircase, careful not to wake her parents and her little sister, especially her parents and most specially her father. She knew he would be furious once he finds out she'd been out fighting again…Not that there was anything he could do to stop her. She just didn't like seeing him in too much stress.

She made it safely into her room. Finally feeling tired from the night's events, she slipped on her nightgown and crept into her princess size bed. She knew she'd wake up feeling incredible in the morning.

~~And there you have it, guys. :3 I hope you like it. For those who don't know yet. You may guess who Sam will end up with among the Turtles. ;) Those who already know, please keep quiet lol :P


	2. School Days And A First Encounter

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews everyone. I truly appreciate them. :D OK. Now, here we go. Chapter 2!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TMNT. It belongs to its rightful owners. I own Samantha and my other OC's.

**Til There Was You**

**Chapter 2: School Days And A first Encounter**

The next day, Marco drove Samantha and her younger sister, Melody to Franklin Bern High, a school exclusively for high-class girls and boys. The rich kids.

Having entered the large school building, Samantha had taken Melody by the hand to make sure she doesn't wander off again like she did the week before.

"Now be a good girl, okay Melly Belly?" Sam said to the petite little brunette.

"Yes, big sister!" Melody answered cheerfully. Her saying it in her natural thick British accent sounded so cute, more than Sam could describe. She smiled softly as she watched Melly hold onto her favorite fuzzy teddy bear with one arm. Then she turned her attention to the large hallway.

Standing by a row of silver stainless lockers was a girl about the same age as Sam, with long, pure white hair and soft blue-green eyes. Clad in the same uniform as the other two girls, which consisted of a black jacket, a white collared dress shirt, a black necktie and a grey short skirt. She smiled when she saw Sam approaching.

"Wow, you seem to be in a very good mood today." She remarked, noticing Sam's "morning smile" was exceptionally bigger than usual and lit up her lovely face. "Enjoyed your night out fighting, huh?"

Sam grinned. "Of course." She replied proudly. "I always do. " She paused and looked at her friend. "You should join me sometime, Lily."

Lily's cheeks tinted with a bit of blush at the suggestion. "Thanks, but I'll pass." She replied politely. "Fighting isn't really my thing." She opened her locker and pretended to arrange its contents. A habit she had whenever Sam attempted to invite her to her nightly outings.

"Think of it as putting your skills in Capoeira to good use." Sam told her with a smile.

"Skills?" Lily's head popped out from the corner of her locker door, her blue-green eyes wide with modest shock.

"Mind you, Sammy, I'm still pretty much an amateur…"

"Well, for an amateur you are quite…shall I say…brilliant. Joining me on my adventures will only strengthen your abilities."

Lily went silent for a while until she noticed something was amiss and looked at Sam curiously.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Uh...Where's Melody?"

"What do you mean? She's right here with-" Sam looked to her side where she'd been holding Melody…Only to find that she had been holding Melody's fuzzy teddy bear's paw. She had failed to notice that Melody switched.

"Oh my God…" Sam murmured.

"She wandered off again…." Lily said.

"We must find her." Sam said.

The girls went in opposite directions in search of Sam's little sister.

* * *

><p>Outside in the schoolyard, Melody was making friends with a couple of squirrels who lived in the trees near the school building. She smiled as she sang Jason Mraz's <em>I'm Yours <em>to the little fellows.

The little squirrels seemed quite happy listening to her sing as their long tails swished from side to side. Melody stroked each of them on the head. She got a piece of bread from her skirt pocket and gave it to them. The squirrels chattered in delight upon receiving her gift and nibbled on it heartily. Little Melody grinned and leaned forward until she lay on her stomach and was eye-level with her little furry friends. She giggled wildly as their tails tickled her cheeks.

"Melody!" She heard familiar voices call out to her. She looked over her shoulder and saw her big sister and Lily running for her.

"There you are!" Lily exclaimed. "We've been looking all over for you."

"Oh, dear." Sam said, pulling her up from the ground. "Don't get your uniform all dirty."

"Oh, right!" Melody dusted herself off.

"Now come on!" Lily said. "It's almost time for class." She took Melody's wrist and they hurried off.

Melody looked over her shoulder to her little furry friends. "Bye bye." Melody waved at them. In her childlike eyes, her little friends seemed to smile and say goodbye as well in response.

The day went by rather quickly, and before they knew it the final bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Sam, Lily and Melody walked together, talking until they heard terrified screams from the distance. Sam got curious, Lily got nervous and Melody became worried.

They ran towards the direction of the screams not too far away.

"OUTTA MY WAY, BITCHES!" a small girl with dark blue hair chopped short and fiery red-brown eyes, clad in a deep purple hoodie and dark blue-and-yellow bike shorts shouted as she swerved her bike around the school's quad like a speed freak, laughing wild and loud, and scaring the other school kids as they jumped out of the way, screaming in fear. The speedy little bike freak was immensely enjoying herself, especially because of the reactions she was getting.

Upon seeing this, Lily was relieved and shook her head with a little smile. "Hatsumi's acting crazy again."

"Very amusing." Sam said with a giggle.

"Chi!" Melody said happily, as she quite enjoyed seeing the girl on the bike act wild.

One of the girls' female schoolmates came running up to them. "Samantha, is that a friend of yours?" she asked, puffing for breath as she had been one of those who had been trying to avoid Hatsumi's attacks.

"Why yes. Indeed she is." Sam replied with a smile.

"Run for your lives! Can you not see she is on a rampage?"

"I find it quite entertaining, really." Sam said with a grin.

"Yes," Lily added. "Very, very entertaining." She couldn't help but giggle.

"Chaa!" Melody made a happy sound and clapped her hands.

The girl stared at them for a moment, shocked by their responses. "Ugh! Barbaric!" And she ran off. Sam simply chuckled.

Hatsumi was finally done with her "rampage" a few minutes later. She pulled her bike up to a stop and took a satisfied breath.

"Ah! Damn, that was fun!" She grinned wide.

Sam laughed. "Indeed. "You scared everyone quite terribly." she grinned.

"Totally." Lily said with a giggle.

"Deffo!" Melody laughed.

"A great bike ride always gets me hyped up!" Hatsumi said with a smirk.

"I'm sure it does." Sam said with a grin. "Now…Shall we proceed?"

"Yeah!" the other three girls around her yelled in unison.

The girls had made it a point to play a certain schoolyard game before they head home. Each day they would play a different game until Sam, Lily and Melody's limos arrived.

"I am so up for it!" Hatsumi said eagerly.

Sam teased her. She couldn't help it. It was very entertaining to see little Hatsumi get into a fit. "Are you sure you can keep up, Shorty?"

Hearing the word "Shorty", Hatsumi growled. "Hey, watch it, prissy bitch! I'm not short!"

Sam couldn't help but giggle. They then proceeded to play Leap Frog. Sam paired up with Lily while Melody paired with Hatsumi. They enjoyed themselves immensely in their little game until, as expected, the limos arrived. The girls said their goodbyes and parted for the day. Hatsumi rode her bike back home as unlike Sam, Lily and Melody, she was a middle class girl. Not that she ever complained.

"Take care, Sammy." Lily called out from her limo window. "Enjoy your night."

Sam smirked at Lily's words and said, "Oh, believe me, I will."

* * *

><p>That night, Sam once again scavenged the city streets for a new opponent. This time around the alleys seemed much more quiet than usual, which left her slightly disappointed, but far from giving up. After all, nothing could stop her from persuing her greatest pleasure.<p>

Walking through a dimly lit street, she heard distant grunts and other sounds of struggling. Curious, she followed the sounds until she came across an alley behind a building lined with fire escapes.

There was a fight going on. Thugs were trying to put the hurt on some peculiar creature wearing a red mask. She grinned. As strange as the sight was, she still loved watching fights as much as being a part of ithem. She watched the fight from a good, safe distance as the creature fought off his adversaries. Something about him fascinated her. He was skilled. Skill fueled with fury. A few moments later, all the goons were taken down and the creature had a big smile on his face.

"Heh. Too easy." He said. His confidence was alluring. She smiled as a little giggle escaped her lips.

After what she had witnessed, she instantly made up her mind. This creature will be her next opponent. She smirked, knowing that it will definitely be a fight to remember.

* * *

><p>Raphael had been out tonight on one of his solo expeditions to the outside world. He was feeling very good about himself, having beaten up those thugs a while back without breaking a sweat.<p>

He was getting ready to jump onto the nearest rooftop until suddenly, he tripped.

"Oof! What the…?" Having fallen on his stomach he looked to his feet to see what could have been in his way. He found nothing.

Just then, he heard a haughty giggle. "Hello there, delightful creature." A sweet yet somewhat obnoxious little voice greeted him, and also seemed to be taunting him.

In the darkness he could make out the outline of a girl holding an umbrella. Apparently, she used it to trip him up.

Raphael never liked being taunted. Ever. Whoever or whatever this thing was picked the wrong turtle to mess with.

He growled. "Who the shell are you? Show yourself!"

"As you wish." The sweet voice replied. Behold. From the darkness came a young human girl. A very attractive one at that. Needless to say, something stirred within him when he saw her. A human girl with long black hair slung over her shoulders, half-lid dark brown eyes and…curves. Very. Sexy. Curves.

He blinked and shook his head slightly. Then his eyes focused on her.

"What do you want?" he asked directly.

The young maiden threw her umbrella aside and put a hand on her hip. She smirked at him.

"I have seen you fight earlier, and I must say that I applaud you for your skills and power."

Raph grinned at this. It was a rare experience that someone, especially one as lovely as her would praise him like that.

"Why thank you." He replied.

"Much obliged." She responded. "Now…I'd like you to grant my request."

The turtle looked at her questioningly. "What kinda request would that be?"

She grinned. "Fight me." She got into a poised stance without a moment's hesitation.

"What?" This came off as quite a surprise to him.

"Fight me." She repeated. "I would like to experience your power for myself."

"Hey, that's crazy talk-"

"What's the matter, Turtle Boy?" she asked boastfully. "Afraid to lose to a human?" She smirked.

Normally Raph would get pissed at this, but this time around, his infatuation seemed to have overpowered his infamous temper.

He growled slightly at the taunt but managed to cool himself down.

"I can't fight you. You're a lady."

"I assure you I am quite capable of going against a strange creature like you."

He laughed lightly. Yes, he believed she was capable but he liked her, that's for sure.

"I believe you." He told her. "But I ain't gonna fight you."

She lowered her delicate fists, as she had never expected this to happen. No one had ever turned down her proposal for a good fight. _No one_. But one can be sure she won't give up until she gets what she wants.

"Very well." She said. "But do not expect that things will stop here. I am still going to challenge you, no matter what it takes."

Raph grinned. "Looking forward to it. Babe." He chuckled and winked at her. This action caught her off guard. He then went off on his way.

She watched him go and crossed her arms over her chest. She couldn't help but smile.

"Truly one of a kind…"

~~Wow! Gosh, I didn't expect this chapter to be quite long, but of course, I enjoyed it, hehe. :P And that is how Raphael met Samantha. :D And now that you've gotten to know my OC's, you may guess who Lily, Melody and Hatsumi will end up with. ;) I hope you enjoyed reading this, 'cause I sure enjoyed writing it. :D


	3. Unforgettable Weekand

**A/N**: It feels great having so much creative energy. :P Again, I thank those who reviewed my previous chapters. I'm very glad you liked them. :3 Ok. Here it is. Chapter 3.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TMNT. I only own this fanfic and my OC's.

**Til There Was You**

**Chapter 3: Unforgettable Weekend**

Lily came over to Sam's place to stay for the weekend. The three girls hung out in Sam's room. While Sam and Lily talked over Rice Krspies treats and milk tea, Melody was lost in her own world as she fumbled with her Lego set and was in the process of creating a rainbow-colored replica of the Eiffel Tower. Hatsumi, unfortunately, could not join her friends in their little get-together, as she was consumed with homework and errands for her family. Still, she insisted that they enjoy themselves even without her. And so they did just that.

The weekend was, of course, the girls' break from wearing their school uniforms. Sam wore her favorite maroon–hued Victorian dress with grey stockings and black ballet shoes, Lily wore a black tank top with carnation pink pants and blue chuck taylors. Melody wore her favorite shirt; a white shirt with excessively long pink sleeves and a chibi panda embroidered in the front, paired with simple jeans and red-and-white sneakers.

Lounging on pink and blue bean bags, Sam and Lily were talking about the events of the previous day.

"You were spectacular in cheerleading practice today, Sammy." Lily complimented.

"Why thank you, Lily." Sam replied. She didn't bother to invite Lily to become a cheerleader, for she knew her friend had quite a grudge against them. Sam couldn't blame her though. Cheerleaders at Franklin Bern High did have a reputation of being prejudiced and cruel. Though, being cheer captain, she was able to round them up and teach them not to mistreat those outside their circle.

"What about you?" Sam asked Lily. "Surely you have some interesting things you'd like to tell me."

"Not really." Lily replied. "My life isn't half as great as yours."

Sam and Lily had been best friends since third grade and needless to say, neither one of them had changed much over the years. Sam was still a refined young lady brimming with confidence and elegance. In contrast, Lily was very shy and quite clumsy. She admired Sam, not only because she was different from most cheerleaders she'd met in her life, but also because of her ability to defend herself whenever she desired. Something Lily could barely do for herself.

"I'm sure you have something interesting you'd like to share." Sam said.

"Believe me, I got nothing." Lily answered.

"Yay!" Melody suddenly cried happily. Sam and Lily looked up to see a multi-colored Eiffel Tower standing four-feet tall.

"Wow!" Lily exclaimed. "That's great, Melly!"

"That's my little sister." Sam said proudly. "The art savant." Melody just smiled, happy with what she had created.

Lily smiled as she marvelled over the young prodigy's work of art. Then, glancing at Sam, Lily noticed something again. "Sammy, your cheeks are rosy." She said with a smile.

"Really?" Sam asked. "Why thank you." Sam smiled very sweetly.

There was something in her smile that told Lily to "interrogate" her.

"Okay, girl. What happened last night?" She asked with a giggle.

"Just the usual." Sam replied. "I went out searching for an opponent that can satisfy my hunger for a great fight."

"I know that smile anywhere." Lily countered. "You met someone, didn't you?"

Sam grinned. "I guess you can say that."

"Chi?" Having heard the conversation, Melody sat down with the other girls and looked at her sister curiously, her face at least three inches away from Sam. Sam smiled, not bothered by her sister's action at all. She just giggled and poked Melly's nose. The little brunette squeaked in surprise and giggled as well.

"Well..." she began. "Shall we head out? I'm quite in the mood for a game."

"Yes!" Melody said happily.

"Yes indeed." Lily added with a smile.

Sam grinned at this and informed Marco that they will be going out to play for the afternoon, and told him to inform her father as well, upon his arrival from work.

"Please be a darling and tell father we will be out for the afternoon. We'll be playing outside." She told him.

Marco smiled. "Certainly, Miss Samantha."

Happy with his response, she went into the kitchen and scavenged the pantry for something to play with. She found a generic-sized tin can. She sniffed it and shook it to make sure it was empty.

"Bye, Marco." Melody waved at thier chauffer/butler.

And the girls went outside the front gate in preparation for their little game.

"Let's play Kick The Can!" Sam said loudly.

"Yeah!" Melody and Lily shouted.

Sam giggled as she dropped the can onto the ground and kicked it. Melody eagerly kicked it next. Then Lily. They took turns in kicking the poor little tin can along the quiet road. What fun they had, until Melody kicked it with slightly too much force that it went rolling straight into a storm drain.

"Oh, nooo!" Melody wailed in dismay.

"Aw, Melly…That was our only can." Lily said.

"Sorry…" Little Melody lowered her head.

Sam smiled and patted Melody's head. "Not to worry, Melly Belly. We can get it back."

Melody perked up. "Really? Yay!" She jumped up and down in excitement.

"W-we can...?" Lily asked, unable to hide the worry in her voice.

"Of course." Sam replied cheerfully. "Who knows? We might stumble onto some thrilling adventure along the way."

"Awesome!" Melody cried out.

"You can just just get another can for us to play with, right?" Lily asked, her voice slightly shaking.

Sam ignored Lily's apparent fear. "Nonesense! We can surely get that can back."

"..."

Sam grinned, knowing she won the little arguemnt. Without another word, she ran a few miles, with Melody eagerly running after her and Lily relctantly follwing them. Not too far away there was a man hole in the middle of the street.

Melody bent over and lookd at it with childlike eyes. "Man hole." she said, pointing at it.

"Yes, Melly Belly. A man hole." Sam said with a grin.

Looking over it, the raven-haired beauty smirked and looked at Lily. The michievous look in Sam's eyes only heightened Lily's tension.

"Why are you looking at me like that..?"

"You have exceptional strength, my friend." Sam said in her sweetest voice. "Would you be so kind as to lift this man hole cover? I am certainly not as strong as you."

Upon hearing Sam's words, fear struck Lily like a raging lightning bolt . "W-we're going...in there...?" she pointed at the man hole.

"Why of course, Dearie." Sam replied. "How else are we going to retrieve our precious little tin can?" she smiled sweetly at her friend.

Lily bit her lip. "You're doing this on purpose just to scare me, aren't you, Samantha?" she asked with a hint of annoyance in her tone of voice.

Sam smirked. "Perhaps, Lilica." she paused. "I will bake a special strawberry cake for you if you do it."

"Is that a bribe?" Lily asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes." Sam replied with a giggle.

"Ugh. Curse the day I told you that cake is my ultimate weakness." she said, lifting her arms slightly from annoaynce. She gave in.

With an innocent smile, Sam stepped back and Melody did likewise. Lily crouched over the man hole and gripped its edges fimrly. Despite her small, skinny frame, Lily possessed unusually high strength. This was a fact Sam knew very well. Lily lifted the man hole and put it aside with little effort.

Man hole cover aside, the girls peeked into the seemingly dark hole.

"I wonder what could be in there?" Melody said curiously.

Lily started to tremble. "Scary things..."

Sam grinned widely. "Well, there is only one way to find out." She smoothed out her skirt then proceeded to climb down the man hole.

"SAM!" Lily shouted in annoyance.

"YAY!" Melody followed, climbing down the man hole and leaving Lily behind. The white-haired girl bit her lip , knowing no matter what she'd say or do, there's just no stopping her strong-willed friends. She sighed heavily and followed them down the man hole.

* * *

><p>They walked down the sewer's pathway. Lily clung to Sam, holding her shoulders as she hid behind her, fearful of what may be lurking around in this unknown place.<p>

Sam gave Lily's trembling hand a light squeeze. "It's alright, Lily. Melly and I are here."

Melody walked side-by-side with Sam, looking around curiously, like the sewers were a new wonderous place. It didn't take long before the pathway led to a sewer tunnel. And behold. Thier tin can was right there in the middle.

Upon seeing the object in question, Lily suddenly forgot her fear and ran to retrieve their once-lost tin can. She smiled as she held the can in her hands. She turned to Sam and Melody. "I got it, girls!" she called out, waving the can in one hand.

"Yay, Lily!" Melody cheered.

"Wonderful!" Sam called out.

Lily giggled, happy that their toy had been found.

Just then shouts of excitement were heard in the distnace, coming from the other end of the sewer tunnel. The young snow-haired girl turned her head, wondering what could be making those sounds...

A fugure. A creature of some kind, came speeding out of the tunnel, riding a...skateboard? "WAHOOOO!" it cried.

Lily froze in fear at the sight. Crossing her arms up in front of her, she screamed.

"WHOA!" the creature was shocked that a human had crossed his path. He lost his balance and fell off his skateboard. "Ow..." He looked up and saw the girl crouching and shivering in fear.

"Lily!" Sam and Melody called out and ran to her side.

"You ok, Lily Pad?" Melody asked her, quite worried about her friend.

"Lily..." Sam began. Lily suddenly hugged her in fright, shivering wildly. Sam just held her close without saying a word. The creature approached them.

"Hey there." he said to Lily. "You alright?"

She slowly looked up, and upon finding herself face-to-face with a strange humanoid creature in an orange mask, she let out a frightened squeak and slapped him across the face without thinking.

"Ow!" he cried, holding his cheek where he'd been slapped. "What was that for?"

Lily was once again clinging to Sam as she held her close. "My apologies." she told the creature. "My dear friend is not used to seeing such an unusual creature."

"Chi..." Melody said in agreemnt.

The turtle creature looked at her and Melody, then at the girl shivering in Sam's arms. "You're not scared of me?" he asked, quite surprised.

"My sister and I have seen much stranger things, really." Sam replied.

"Oh." the creature said. "Ok."

"Yo, Mikey." a voice siad. A voice far too familiar to Sam. A voice that made her face brighten. "What's the hold up?"

"Bros." Mikey told the other three creatures taht have come up behind him. "We got comapny."

Raph's eyes grew wide, recognizing the beautiful girl he met in the previous night. Sam grinned.

"Why, hello there, Turtle Boy." she said in her sweetest voice.

"You?" Raph said. "What the shell are you doing here?"

"A friend of yours, Raph?" Leo asked.

"Uh..." he didn't quite know what to say. "Sorta."

Sam still held Lily in her arms. "It's okay Lily." she told her softly."They won't hurt us."

Lily looked up at the turtles timidly. Then Leo appraoched her, holding the can the girls had been looking for. "Would this be yours by any chance?"

Cheeks aflame, she hesitated and looked at Sam, who smiled and slowly let go of her, wordlessly encouraging her to take it. "Thank you." she said, taking the can from him.

"You haven't answered my question, princess." Raph said to Sam. "What the shell are you doin' here?"

Sam smirked and crosed her arms over her chest. "I thought maybe you would have figured it out by now, Turtle Boy."

"We were playing a game!" Melody said.

"Kick The Can." Lily said, her fear of these one-of-a-kind creatures slowly but surely fading away. "It's quite fun." She smiled slightly.

Melody put her pointer finger to her lips and sucked it lightly. Then she noticed the turtle with the purple mask looking at her. She smiled at him and tried to do a courtesy with her jeans.

Don found her to be quite cute. "Aren't you gonna introduce us to your ffirends, Raph?" he asked.

"Uh, right." Raph then took a moment to channel "gentleman turtle". "I beleive we haven't introduced ourselves yet." he said looking staright at Sam.

"Oh, of course. I'm Samantha, but you all can call me Sam." she held her skirt and did a perfect courtesy. "A pleasure meeting you gentlemen."

"The the pleasure is all ours." Raph replied.

"I'm Lilica." Lily said quietly. "But you may call me Lily."

Mikey looked at the little brunette. "And this is...?" Melody started happily bouncing around. "Melly Belly, Melly Belly, Melly"! Everyone laughed heartily at her action.

"That's Melody." Sam replied. "My baby sister." Then she grinned. "I beleive you ought to introduce us to your friends as well."

"Oh are my bos actually" Raph siad. "That dipstcik is Mikey." The orange masked turtle waved at the girls with a big smile on his face. A smile Lily found to be so amusing that she giggled.

"That's Don."He waved at Little Melody, who smiled and made a a happy sound, something he thought was utterly adorable.

"And this is Leo." he pointed to the blue masked turtle next to him. He bowed. "It's pleasure to meet our brother's...girlfriend." Leo couldn't stop the smirk from creeping up his face. THis only earned him a punch on the shoulder from Raph. Don and Mikey snickered.

Sam merely smiled and let out a little giggle.

Raph looked at each of the three girls. "So you girls came down here just 'cause you lost some tin can eh?"

"Yes." Sam replied with a small smirk. "And now that we have found what we have been looking for, we might as well...take our leave." She took Lily and Melody's wrsist gently, only pretending to walk away, taking a few steps.

"Wait a sec." Raph stopped them. With her back to him, Raph didn't see the big grin on her face as this was what she had been expecting him to do.

"Would you like to...maybe join us? You know, stay with us for a lil' while...?"

Lily was hesitant as she looked at Sam. Seeing the smile on her face, she realized her friend actually_ wanted_ this to happen, so she kept silent, knowing there was nothing she could do to talk her out of this. And they all set off back to the turtle's lair.

The turtles walked side-by-side with thier new friends."Are you sure about this?" Don whispered to Raph.

"Yeah, I am." he answered.

"I don't think Master Splinter would-"

"Don't sweat it, Leo." Raph said, cutting him off. "It'll be fine."

"Yeah." Mikey added. "What he said." He turned and looked at the young girl with white hair. She had lovely blue-green eyes. She looked at him, her seemed to shine in some way. Her cheeks tinted with blush as she started to feel shy again and looked away.

'How cute'. Mikey thought. He knew this day would be really be something. He went in step with Raph.

"Man, Raph." he said. "I didn't know you go for the classy types."

Raph looked ahead of him, gazing at the young girl who held her little sister by the hand. He laughed lightly.

"Neither did I, bro. Neither did I."

~~Aaand so ends another LOOONG chapter for your viewing pleasure lol :P I really didn't know how I was gonna end this one but I tried. :3 I Hope you like it anywho.


	4. Don't Call Me Little!

**A/N:** Hey, hey, hey! I've been working on this together with chapter 3. Juggling. Hehe. Such big fun. :P This one's going to be quite crazy. Hatsumi might have a much worse temper than Raph. Almost anything can set her off like a time bomb. XP Oh, and just a heads-up for y'all. Relationships may form on here...Kinda. :P Hope you guys like it. :3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TMNT. It belongs to its rightful owners. I only own this fic.

**Til There Was You**

**Chapter 4: Don't Call Me Little!**

The girls followed their unusual new friends to thier home, which was right behind a semi-circle door. Leo went over to it and tapped it once. It opened immidiately. They entered the Turtle Lair. Sam grinned at the sight. It wasn't quite what she expected.

"Chi!" Melody cried happily, seeing what was behind the door.

"Welcome to our humble abode." Mikey said as grandly as he could. Then he laughed and jumped onto the couch, switching on his PS3.

"What a lovely home you have." she said with a smile. "It is quite...shall I say...breathtaking."

"Why thank you, m'lady." Raph replied with a smooth smile curled upon his lips. He paused and thought for a moment. "If you like, I can show you around." he offered with a grin and a wink.

Sam giggled "Why certianly." she replied. Then turned to Melody, who by then was sitting on the couch with her knees to her chest.

"Baby sister," Sam said as she approached Little Melly. "I'll be right back, okay? be a good girl." she said, nuzzling her.

Melody giggled profusely. "Yes, big sister." she said.

Sam smiled and followed Raph into another section of the Lair.

Melody just sat in the couch, crouched and sucking her fingers until she noticed Mikey playing one of his games. She looked at him in wonder as he worked the controller and navigated through his favorite game, _Super Mario Bros_. While engrossed in his little adventure he could feel the eyes of the girl watching him. He turned to look at her. Her finger was on her lips and her big, playful hazel eyes were wide with wonder and curiosity.

"What's that?" she asked him.

"It's Super Mario Brothers!" Mikey exclaimed. "It's like, one of the greatest video games out there, ya know!" He grinned a big Mikey grin at his own words, and turned his head to focus on the game at hand.

She tilted her head. "What's a video game?"

Mikey's head jerked towards her in complete shock. "You don't know what a video game is?"

Melody shook her head slowly, her big hazel eyes wide and innocent. He looked at her questioningly. "Aren't you girls like, stinkin' rich? You could afford every video game in the world!"

"We don't have video games at home." she replied. "And mum and daddy don't get get us that stuff."

"It figures." Mikey murmured. Then he had a lightbulb moment.

"Hey," he said with a smile. "wanna learn from the master?" Melody grinned and nodded.

"Alright!" he said with a laugh, feeling quite happy.

Not minding that Mario had fallen off a cliff, Mikey showed her his controller. "This button here is for jumpin', and this one's for grabbin' eggs and stuff..." Melody watched in wonder as he pointed out how to use the game controller, intent and in awe.

Lily watched them quietly, standing behind the couch and feeling rather out-of-place in this new enviroment. She felt a little squeeze in her insides as she recalled the incident from earlier. She slapped him without a second thought. But then again, she guessed anyone would have done the same if they were face-to-face with an unusual creature. But still...

She sighed and decided to do some exploring of her own, as her shyness began to take over once again.

* * *

><p>Walking through a wide hall, she saw a door the led to some kind of dojo. Looking around, she noticed the place was empty. She smiled at this, figuring no one would witness what she was about to do, if ever she would humiliate herself in any way.<p>

She stood at the center of the room and took a deep breath to relax herself. Then she got into stance. The stance itself made her look like she was dancing in place. She began doing four spinning high kicks, several backflips and slap-and-kick combos. All of which looked as if it were a choreographed dance.

Then, planting her hands on the floor, she balanced herself and did a walking headstand; moving around with her hands acting as feet, and brought her body down, doing a series of low sweep kicks. Lifting her body back up into a headstand, she continued her excercise until from her upisde-down view, she saw a certain blue-masked turtle watching her. Startled, she squeaked and lost her balance. She wobbled and clumsily fell on her back. Next thing she knew, he was laughing at her. Her cheeks burned from embarassment at this, thinking she looked really pathetic at the moment. Leo noticed the look on her face and stopped, realizing that he wasn't making her feel any better.

"I'm sorry." he apologized. "Are you okay?" He held out his hand to her.

Cheeks still aflame, she timidly took his hand and quite awkwardly hoisted herself back onto her feet. "Yes, I'm fine..." she said quietly.

"You were pretty good." he told her with a smile.

Lily bit her lip, the blush in her cheeks not fading as she still felt shy and embarassed from her goof earlier.

"Thank you." she said finally. "But I am just an amateur really..."

"But as I had said, you were pretty good. Very good actually...I've seen those moves before. I believe that's...Capoeira?" Leo inquired.

"Yes." she replied. "The Braziliian form of combat. Though it is merely just a sport for me. I'm not nearly as good in combat as Sam is."

"I see." Leo said. "But you can improve with some practice."

"N-no." Lily replied a bit of haste. "You see, fighting is more of Sam's thing, not mine...I can never defend myself the way she can. She's brave and I'm not..." Her lip quivered slightly.

Leo looked at her for a moment, then touched her shoulder. "I think you can." he said with a kind smile.

His action took her by surprise. She smiled slightly. "Thank you."

Leo grinned. "Hey, we have cake in the kitchen. Would you like some?"

Lily's face instantly brightened at the sound of his offer. "Yes," she said, smiling from ear-to-ear. "I would like that very much."

* * *

><p>Melody was enjoying her new experience with video games, laughing merrily as Mikey coached her, while she navigated on her own in Super Mario World.<p>

Don was bringing in some parts for a machine he was working on, but then can't help noticing the little brunette on the couch. She turned and smiled at him. That smile. That really cute smile. He couldn't take his eyes off her...

BANG! His head bumped into the door that led to his lab, and all the parts he'd been carrying scattered on the floor.

Unfortunately for him, Melody saw his plight and had burst out laughing hysterically.

Mikey was laughing as well. "Smooth one, Don."

"Bang!" Melody said as she head-banged, mimmicking what Don just "did" and laughed even more, falling on her back and nearly rolling off the couch.

Oddly enough, Don wasn't bothered much. Even her laughter was cute.

"I'm okay." he said, ignoring Mikey's comment as he opened the lab door, picked up the pieces scattered on the floor and brought them inside.

* * *

><p>Raph was giving Sam a personal tour of the Lair, feeling quite happy that he crossed paths with her again. Feeling rather cheeky, he slipped his hand over her own. Sam noticed and pulled away, giving him a playful pinch on the wrist. "Ah-ah-ah." she said waving a finger at him.<p>

"What?" Raph asked, pretending to be hurt. "Can't a turtle get the girl?" He grinned widely. What's a turtle to do when he is insanely infatuated with a human girl?

Sam seemed shocked for a moment at what his words seemed to imply, then she shook it off. "Silly Turtle Boy." she said with a laugh.

Raph grinned and walked ahead of her. WIth a smirk, Sam grabbed his mask tails, managing to loosen it and take it away from him, as swift as a bird of prey. The turtle was taken aback by this. "What the shell?"

Sam paused in slight shock at what she beheld. Without his mask, she could clearly see his lovely brown eyes. She blinked and tried to regain her composure.

She stood elegantly with her left hand behind her back and her left leg behind her right, holding the mask out to him cutely. "You want it, Turtle Boy?"

Raph smirked and plucked an extra mask that he seemed to have been keeping under his shell and put it on. "Keep it, babe." he told her with a wink.

Sam frowned. She could tell he was playing hard-to-get.

"I will not stop until get what I want." she answered.

"Keep tryin' as much as you want, baby. I'm enjoying it." he countered with a smile.

She kind of liked his smile and couldn't help but grin.

* * *

><p>Hatsumi rode her bike a few blocks to get to Sam's house. Though she wasn't able to participate in their get-together earlier that day, babysitting Melody would make up for it. All the girls loved Melly like a little sister, and Hatsumi was no exception. She grinned, thinking this will be a very fine day to be spent wih her dearest friend.<p>

She arrived at the white gates of the De Leon mansion, put her bike into a prepeared bike stand and pressed the intercom buzzer on the wall alongside the gate.

"De Leon residence." Marco answered formally. "How may I help you?"

"Hey, Marco." Hatsumi spoke into the intercom. "It's me. I'm here to babysit Melody."

"Ah, good afternoon, Miss Hatsumi." he paused for a moment. "Miss Samantha and Miss Melody went out to play earlier today. I assumed she may have contacted you about the matter."

Upon hearing this, Hatsumi was in initial shock, then she sneered. "Damn, that bitch." she murmured under her breath. "That prissy princess_ knew_ I'd be coming over today..."

"Is something a matter, Miss Hatsumi?" Marco asked.

"Nothing, Marco." Hatsumi replied. "I'll just go find them".

"Understood." Marco responded. "Be careful, ma'am."

With that said, Hatsumi set off to find her friends, leaving her bike behind. She searched the neighborhood and asked freinds around town if they had seen Sam and Melody. But to no avail. No one had seen them all day. But a common friend said she saw them playing Kick The Can along the street.

She ran for miles, utterly frusterated and kind of desprate, as worry begin to seep into her. Then she came across a man hole. A man hole that had been opened, and the cover wasn't properly put back in place...She paused and thought for a moment.

"Nah, can't be...They wouldn't..." she muttered. But then again, she knew how much of a strong-willed adventurer Sam was, and she definitely knew how Melody was when it came to exploring and wandering off on her own. But they both weren't strong enough to lift the man hole cover...

But Lily was...

"...Shit." she grumbled.

She pulled the man hole cover all the way off and jumped in, landing right into the sewers. She treaded along, frusteration and worry mixing into a whirlwind of fury within her.

"That bitch is soooo dead."

* * *

><p>Raph and Sam had gotten back from the tour.<p>

"Welcome back, you two." Mikey said, laughing. "Enjoyed yourselves?"

"Yeah, bro. We did." Raph answered, grinning.

"Oh, where's my sister?" Sam asked. Don snickered and pointed upward.

All looked up and there was Melody, giggling and hanging upside-down by her legs on a long drian pipe. Suddenlly...

"MELODY!" a loud voice echoed from the other side of the semi-circle door. Suddenly the door was kicked open. And behold. A small, infuriated girl stood before them.

"Howdy, Hatsumi!" Melody greeted her cheerfully, still hanging upside-down on the drian pipe.

"Don't "Howdy Hatsumi" me, kiddo! I've been lookin' everywhere for ya!" Hatsumi shouted up at Little Melly. Melly only found her rantings to be cute and giggled. Hatsumi sneered.

"Well, well, well." Sam said haughtily. "What's the little pipsqueak doing all the way down here?"

Lily giggled. "Hatti the Shorty."

Sam had struck a nerve. Hatsumi grit her teeth as she turned to face her. Sam smiled at her playfully.

"Who you callin' shorty, bitch?"

"Why, you of course, my short friend. No one else in this room is as tiny as you." A hint of a smirk played out on her lips.

Hatsumi growled. "For your information, prissy princess, I went all the way around town looking for you guys! I was lookin' forward to babysitting Melody, but you weren't even home!"

"Oops." Sam said with a little giggle, putting her fingers over her lips. "Must have slipped my mind."

"Slipped you mind?" Hatsumi flared up. "Ha! Bullshit!"

"Wait. You're babysitting Melody?" Don asked, observing that Hatsumi was merely as tall as half of Melody's arm. "But shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Hatsumi growled feircely at this, while Raph and Mikey snickered.

"What's so funny, you green maggots!" she snapped at them.

"Nothin'." Raph said, snickering.

Mikey smirked. "Just the fact that you're short."

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" And she punched him right into the wall.

"Ow." Mikey groaned. "I didn't call you little, I called you short!"

As soon as his words escaped his lips, Mikey was met with a powerful uppercut that literally sent him through the roof. Watching the scene from a fortunately safe distance, Leo made a face that said 'Ooh, that has to hurt.'

"JERK!" Hatsumi shouted, as the turtle flew through the roof and into the sky.

Raph was astonished by what he had witnessed and needless to say, a bit frightened, as was Don. She looked up and glared at them, pointing a finger at them threateningly.

"Don't ever call me little...EVER!"

"I think we found your sister, Raph." Don said.

"Yeah, I can see the similarity..." Raph said, though he didn't seem too happy about it.

Lily looked up at the hole in the Lair's roof then at her friend. "He might have meant something, but I didn't."

Hatsumi sighed heavily. "Whatever."

Just then, Mikey came falling back in through the hole and landed on his stomach onto the floor.

"Baka." Hatsumi said, stepping on Mikey's head as she walked over him. Then she noticed the other turtle in a blue mask. His back was turned. He had hoped in vain that she wouldn't notice him.

"You there, with the twin blades." she called to him.

"Huh?" Leo turned to face her, meeting her mischievous smile. She slammed her knuckles together rapidly and put up her fists. "I'm suddenly in the mood for a training dummy. Care to volenteer?"

"No." Leo replied directly. "I'm too young to die." He had a feelling that fighting with her would be synonymous to facing his death sentence.

Hatsumi smirked. "Little turtle is scared. Afraid to lose to a human." Leo's eyes narrowed slightly at the taunt.

Sam grinned. "That is what I like about her. She does not stop until she gets what she wants."

Leo sighed. "Fine." he muttered, still thinking this wasn't a good idea.

Lily slipped away into the kitchen, preferring not to watch the potential show of violence that could ensue, knowing how brutal Hatsumi can get when fighting.

"Awesome." Hatsumi said with a grin. Then she got into a Kazama-style fighting stance. Leo got into his stance as well.

Hatsumi did a rising elbow-left punch-high kick combo, which Leo dodged and blocked. He got down and swung his leg, doing a sweep kick. She lost her balance and fell on her back, but quickly countered by getting down on all fours and spinning around with one leg extended. He dodged the attack, not really wanting to fight her.

She still wanted more. She spun around swinging her leg, aiming for his side. She hit her target, but as soon as she did so, he grabbed her arm, taking her down with him as he fell, thus her landing on top of him. A rather awkward position. Not even Leo had expected this. He blushed slightly. "Uh..."

Hatsumi was initially taken aback, then she sneered. "Smooth move, bimbo." she said as she got off of him.

"You weren't so bad yourself." Leo replied.

"That wasn't a compliment, dumbass." she answered gruffly.

"Oh, ok." Leo replied., not knowing what else to say.

Just then Lily came out from the kitchen with a large tray. "There was some cake here but I made some more." Everyone turned to her and smiled.

"CAKE!" Mikey shouted.

"CHI!" Melody shouted.

* * *

><p>Everyone was having a fine time, eating cake and talking and getting to know the "new girl" whom the Turtles have gotten to know as Hatsumi Kanazawa or simply, "Hatti".<p>

"The name is Hatsumi Kanazawa, freaks." she said with a smrik.

"It is advisable not to...how you say...piss her off." Sam said with a giggle.

"If you do, you will end up in a world of pain." Lily said with a grin.

"Chi!" Melody said happily. Then she walked over to Mikey's side and and bent over beside him, her chin propped at the edge of table.

"Huh?" Mikey looked at her questionigly.

"She wants you to pet her, Mikey." Sam told him with a smile.

Lily giggled. "She's too, too cute."

"Damn right." Hatsumi agreed. Even she wasn't immune to Melly Belly Cuteness.

"Oh!" Mikey said with a big smile. He put his hand top of her head and began to gently stroke her soft short brown, curly bob hair. With a serene smile, Melody closed her eyes and cooed in contentment, very much enjoying being petted.

Such a fine time indeed. Hatsumi was smiling quite happily now. She, just like the rest of the girls loved cake.

Feeling unusually brave and mischeivous, Lily did the unthinkable. She reached over to Hatsumi's plate and quickly grabbed the strawberry off of her cake. She popped it into her mouth, looking around only to meet everyone's rather shocked expressions.

All eyes looked at Hatsumi, who still seemed to have a hearty smile on her face, despite the disapparence of her strawberry. A few seconds later, she growled and and her hand slowly closed up into a quivering fist, crushing her fork, all the while the hearty smile still seemed to be glued onto her face.

She stiffly turned her head to Lily, her hearty smile gone crooked as her voice slightly shook. "You stole my strawberry. I don't like that. At all."

Lily trembled, feeling frightened, and realizing what a big mistake she had made. "I'm sorry." she said. Then she bit ehr lip. "You may punch me if you want..."

Hatsumi had a serious look and lifted her fist, prepearing to punch Lily right in the face, for the crime of stealing her strawberry. But then there seemed to be much hesitation. While Lily looked staright at her, ready to face the consequences of her foolish action, Hatsumi's fist shook a bit, and finally she punched Leo. Who was right next to her. He fell over to the floor with a thud.

Everyone wss shcoked at this sight, and looked at the young dark-blue haired girl who didn't say a word but merely walked out.

Leo rubbed his face as he watched her walk away.

"Is she okay?" he asked Lily, quite concerned.

"Yeah." she replied. "I think."

~~Man, more than 3,000 words. O_o It took some hard work on brainstorming to put this together. So yeah, I bet you guys can see some hints on here, eh? ;) I Hope you enjoyed it. :D


	5. Could This Be?

**A/N:** Ok guys! Here's chapter 5. I orginally intended to have a scene where Melody will "showcase" her martial arts moves, but seeing as this chapter focused on stuble budding relationships, I decided to save it for another chapter, maybe chapter 6. Hm. Love could be in the air...Maybe. ;) Hope y'all like it. :3

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. :P

**Til There Was You**

**Chapter 5: Could This Be?**

Sam, Lily and Melody followed Hatsumi into another room in the Lair, where she sat crouched and quite sullen. They sat with her in hopes of finding out what was wrong and helping her feel better.

"The one time I actually have a reason to punch your damned face in, and I can't even do it..." Hatsumi grumbled.

Lily was sincerely touched."Aaaw, Mimi-chan..." Lily, said, wrapping her amrs around Hatsumi's shoulders. "You're so sweet." Hatsumi didn't say a word, though she seemed to clam down slightly.

"You're rough around the edges, but you're still a sweetheart."she told Hatti with a smile.

Sam and Melody smiled at the scene before them, as it seemed like they have reconciled. Lily then puckered her lips and leaned in to give Hatsumi a kiss on the cheek.

POW! Lily recieved a punch in the cheek, the force making her fall on her back.

"Don't get carried away, girlie." Hatsumi said with a sneer. "I may have accpeted your hug but I don't do girly kisses. Yuck!"

"Chi..." Melody was disappointed at this, as was Sam. All Lily wanted was to give Hatsumi was a kiss as thanks for not pucnhing her in the face, but she still got hit. She held her cheek, then stood up awkwardly and walked out of the room without a word. Sam and Melody silently followed close by.

Raph approached Sam, wondering what was happening.

"Hey, wassup with Lily?" he asked.

"Typical Hatsumi behaviour." Sam replied, shaking her head.

"Geez," Raph said, recalling Hatti's so-called "grand entrance" into the Lair earlier. "and I thought_ I_ had a problem keepin' my cool. What a little hothead."

A purple-and-white sneaker hit Raph's face as soon as his words escaped his lips. An action that caught even Sam and Melody off gaurd, as they stood shocked with their hands over her mouths and Raph lay on his shell with a small shoe on his face. Hatsumi ran over to retrieve her shoe when she had seen that she had hit her target.

"Don't ever call me little, you bastard!" she snapped, standing over Raph and giving him a stern look; her red-brown eyes narrowing at him. And she stormed off.

"Chi!" Melody exclaimed, kneeling over Raph, worried.

"Oh dear!" Sam exclaimed. "Raphael, are you alright?" she asked, concern in her voice as she got down on her knees and stroked his face slightly. He opened his eyes slowly and grnnied, seeing beautiful dark brown orbs looking down at him. "Never been better." he said with a laugh.

Sam smiled and gently placed his head on her lap. "You are truly one-of-a-kind."

* * *

><p>Taking a walk around the Lair, Lily unexpectedly met Leo in the hall. He noticed her gloomed state. "Are you okay?" he asked with great concern.<p>

She just nodded. He didn't think she meant it, but decided not to push the subject. He had a feeling it could be a certain blue-haired girl.

"Alright. But if you need anything," Leo told her. "You got me."

Lily smiled and nodded in thanks.

* * *

><p>"What the shell was that?" Leo asked Hatsumi, rather sternly. He wanted to have a little talk with her.<p>

"What the shell was what, dumbass?" Hatsumi countered.

"Lily had a briuse on her face." Leo answered. "I figured I didn't need to guess who gave it to her."

"very smart, bimbo." Hatti said in an utterly sarcastic tone that made Leo sneer.

"I don't know what your problem is, but you can't keep going around hurting everyone because of it."

Hatsumi sneered as well. "It's none of your fucking business, dumbass! Ugh!" She stomped off. Leo just shook his head. There was probably no talking sense into her.

* * *

><p>Lily slipped into the kitchen once again. For as long as she could remember, cooking had always been one of the things that calmed her nerves and helped her think clearly when she had a lot on her mind. She decided to make a small batch of cookies for a certian turtle.<p>

"I do hope he'll like these." she thought as she placed six pieces of chocolate chip cookies on a little plate.

"Mmm. Cookies!" she heard a voice coming from outside the kitchen door. The smell of cookie dough and chocolate was enough to reel him in. Panicking as her cheeks burned with hot blush, she hastily set the plate down and hid under the table, which had no cloth. She knew Mikey would still see her. All her life, she had been a coward, and she knew it. She loathed herself in more ways than one...

Her heartbeat quickened due to tension when she saw the green pair of feet come close to the table. Then she heard him laugh in delight. A very nice laugh, she thought. Very cheerful and energetic. Then she heeard him mucnhing on the cookies. She didn't bother to stop him. They were meant for him anyway.

Her cheeks were hot, burning from shyness and embarassment, as she recalled what she had done to him earlier. Slapping him because he scared her so. But seeing that they weren't menacing creatures at all, she felt guilt pullling at her insides and could not muster up the courage to speak to him. What a mistake she'd made.

She hugged her knees and unconciously made a small squeak sound. Mikey obviously heard her.

"Lily?" he said, as the pair of feet came closer to the table. Upon seeing the feet coming closer, she hastily backed away due to shyness. The turtle bent over low enough to peek under the table. "What are yoiu don' down there?" he asked curiously.

She didn't respond, cheeks aflame. Mikey began to feel concerned. "You okay?"

"Yes, I am fine..." she replied quietly.

"Doesn't look like it." said Mikey. Lily's face turned deeper in color as she reamined silent.

"Aw come on, Lils." he said. "Whatever iit is that's botherin' ya, it ain't that bad. Right?"

She found herself smiling slightly at his happy-go-lucky and optimistic attitude. That alone was enough to have her gather some courage to actually say something. "I-I just...want to say...Sorry...Mikey." she stumbled on her words but managed to say what she wanted.

"Sorry? For what?" he looked geniunely confused, a fact that kind of surprised her.

"For...slapping you. I was so scared, I wasn't thinking..."

Oh!" he said, remembering that incident. "Aw, don't sweat it." Mikey replied in his ususal laid-back manner. "I've been through worse."

"Really?" Lily asked, once again surpirsed.

"Yeah." Mikey said. "Now, come on." He held his three-fingered hand out to her. "Must be cramped under there."

She stared at his hand for a moment, having never seen a creature so odd before. Then she took his hand and let him reel her from under the table.

She looked up at him, and it was the first time Mikey really noticed her eyes. Thier blue-green luster. She blushed slightly as she found herself looking into his own dark orbs. Then Mikey realized he was still holding her hand.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, letting go of her and smiling sheepishly. Lily had also realized she was holding his hand and couldn't help feeling a bit embarassed herself. Silence loomed in the air for a moment.

"So..." Mikey began.

"Um...I hope...I hope you enjoyed the cookies." Lily stammered.

"You made those?" Mikey asked her, blatantly surprised.

"Yes." Lily replied. "They were meant to be an apology gift."

"They were the best cookies ever, dude!" he said happily.

Lily giggled at his eager statement. "Thank you." She replied with a smile. And then Mikey noticed something.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked.

She looked at him, confused. "What's what?"

"That." He had noticed the mark Hatsumi's right hook had left on her cheek. He gently held her face and took a close look at the bruise. An action that caught Lily off-guard. She found herself blushing again. And for some reason, her heart felt like it was swelling.

"M-Mikey...?"

He looked at her. "What is it?" Then he realized he what he was doing. Holding her cheek and having moved in so close to her that it looked he was going to...

"Uh! S-sorry!" he quickly took his hand away, and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Lily didn't say a word, blushing profusely.

"Oh my," a voice said. Mikey and Lily looked up to meet Sam's rather astonished expression as she stood by the door.

"Sam..?" Lily asked, her cheeks burning and her voice slightly shaking. "How long have you been standing there...?"

"Quite a while." Sam replied as a smile crept along her face.

"...It's not what it looks like." Lily told her.

"Yes, yes. I understand." Sam replied, the smile not leaving her delicate lips.

"Sam..." Lily began.

"Do not worry, Lily." Sam told her sweetly, her smile not leaving her delicate lips. "I understand."

* * *

><p>Soon it was time for the girls to go home. They had been staying at the Lair for quite some time and it was getting rather late.<p>

"So..." Mikey said, rubbing his head sheepishly again. "This is like, goodbye...I guess."

"For now..." Lily replied, smiling shyly. Mikey smiled back, and quite hesitantly held out his hand. Lily shook it slowly.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" Leo told Lily with a smile.

"Will do." Lily replied, smiling back.

"Til we meet again, Turtle Boy." Sam said, with a sweet smile.

"Looking forward to it, baby." Raph said, winking at her.

"Say "bye bye" now, Melly Belly." Sam told Melody.

"Bye bye." Melody said, waving at Don.

"See ya around, Melody." Don said with a kind smile.

"YAY! Can we visit them again, Sammy?" Melody asked excitedly.

Sam chuckled. "Yes, of course, Melly Belly."

"WOOHOO!" She suddenly hugged Don in delight. An action that took him by surprise. Then he smiled softly and stroked her hair.

Sam petted Melody's head and smiled at Raph. "We will see each other again."

They all said their goodbyes and went on thier way. When the girls left, the turtles just stood there, staring at the door.

"Man, she is HOT!" Raph said, evidently going wild from his infauation.

"She's so cute." Don said, smiling.

"She's such a sweetie pie." Mikey said grinning a big goofy Mikey grin.

"She's so...so..." Leo began. He seemed at a loss of words in how to describe her.

"Ahem." a voice came from behind them. Hatsumi was standing there, with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh..." Leo wasn't sure what to say.

"What the shell are you still doing here?" Raph asked her. "Shouldn't you be out there with Sam?"

"Yeah," Hatsumi answered casually. "but I decided to stay for a bit longer. This place is fuckin' awesome!"

The turtles just looked at each other, wondering what disaster could befall them with this little terror in their midst.

* * *

><p>Wandering around the Lair, she grinned, having never seen such a great place. She especially loved the dojo area, and enjoyed practicing Kazama Ryu using Raph's punching bag. Then she suddenly had an inkling to play her favorite instrument. The drums. She looked around for anything she could use.<p>

In one corner she found a table that had three box-like trinkets, lined with buttons, wires and tubes. They were also half the size of a large cardboard box. Not really thinking what they could be for, she smirked. "They'll do."

She went over to the table and got each of the machines, placing them rather carelessly on the floor. Then she looked around for anything she could use as drum sticks. Looking around, she found a steel drain pipe in one corner as well as a wood stick.

Quite happy with all that she'd found, she set up her highly unusual drum set. The drian pipe and wood stick made unique noises as she beat the helpless little machines in merciless rhythm. She grinned as playing the drums had always given her satisfaction and thrill prior to being introduced to martial arts. The drums had remianed her favorite instruemnt through the years.

Halfway through her jam session, a three-fingered hand popped her wrist. "Ow!" she cried. "What the hell?" She looked up, meeting the displeased eyes of a turtle with a purple mask.

"Excuse me miss, but I'd prefer you not play with these. They're very delicate pieces of machinery."

Hatsumi scoffed. "I shoulda known these were made by a geek freak."

"Shouldn't you be home by now?" Don asked, sounding quite irritated.

"Eh, whatever." Hatsumi siad. "I didn't plan on stayin' too long here anyhow. I've got Little Melly to attend to." She walked off, heading out to follow Sam, Lily and Melody.

Don wanted to counter with a good comeback but puased, recalling what had happened to Mikey. It could happen to him too, if he dared to ever call her anything that would descrbe her height. He just shook his head and turned hsi attemtion to the beat up machine parts.

* * *

><p>That night, sweet music played. A gentle symphony coming from the balcony of De Leon Manor. Sam was sitting on the edge of the balcony, leaning contently on the wall as she played soothing music with Viola, her violin which she had owned since she was seven.<p>

She gazed up at the stars dotting the blanket of midnight blue above, admiring its brilliance.

"A beautiful night, isn't it, my friend?" She smiled as she stroked Viola tenderly.

With a small sigh of contentment, she got off the balcony's edge, went through the lavender lace curtains and into her room where the other three girls were sitting in a circle on the pink carpet, playing games and talking . Their topic of conversation? Thier green friends from the sewers.

Melody giggled as she held her favorite doll, Annie in her arms. "Mikey was very nice. He showed me how to play video games!"

"Marvelous, Melly Belly." Sam said with a smile.

"I think Leo likes Lily." Melody added with a giggle.

"Really now?" Sam said with a smirk, looking at Lily.

The snow-haired girl just bit her lip. "Whatever the case," she said. "he is a good friend"

"Really?" Sam asked, with probing eyes.

"Yes." Lily said gently but firmly. Then she smiled slightly. "You seem to be getting along with Raphael very nicely."

Sam smiled a bit as well. "Yes, he is quite charming."

The three girls didn't bother to ask Hatsumi who among their green friends she liked the most because she will merely refuse to admit anything. She bit her lip slightly.

"I can't help it if those idiots keep callin' me you-know-what, ya know!" she told them.

"Yes, Mimi-chan," Sam said. "I'm sure they have learnt their lesson." She giggled. Having known Hatsumi since their days in Kindergarten, Sam and Lily have learnt how to deal with her brash, explosive attitude and even found her "short rants" to be amusing at times. Melody, the adopted daughter of the De Leon family, also seemed to have gotten used to Hatsumi's attitude.

Melody crawled over to Hatsumi's side and looked at her staright in the eyes with her own big, innocent orbs of hazel sheen. Hatsumi, like Sam and Lily, seemed to have gotten used to Melody's random impluses such as getting into their faces.

"Mimi-chan." Melody said, poking Hatsumi's nose and letting her finger stay there. Melody had a unique touch that softened even Hatsumi's tough exterior. Hatti laughed.

"C'mere, ya little scamp." She playfully took Melody into a headlock and gave her a noogie, making Melly Belly giggle wildly in delight. Sam and Lily laughed heartily at the sweet scene that unfolded before them.

"Girls," Sam said with a smile. "I have a feeling thiis will be the beginning of a one-of-a-kind friendship."

* * *

><p>In the sewers, the turtles could not sleep. None of them could forget the girl they'd met.<p>

Leo's face still hurt, although not as much since she had first punched him. Witnessing her strength and power, and her undeniably brash attitude, he knew she wasn't like any human girl he'd ever seen.

Raph just stared at the ceiling with a big and rather perverted grin on his face. "She's so beautiful! SO damn sexy!" He was internally going wild with his infatuation which could also be, just maybe, be become something more...

Mikey was staring up at the ceiling. His mind wandered as he repetatively tossed his baseball in the air. She was just so cute. The way she blushed. The way she squeaked. And those eyes. Those blue-green eyes. He found himself blushing as he recalled the two incidents from earlier that day. Especially when he had leaned in so close to her...

"Wow..." he murmured.

Don tossed and truned on his bed, rather restless. Everytime he closed his eyes, all he could see were those big, playful hazel eyes. The sound of her merry laughter...It resounded in his head and soon calmed his restlessness. He couldn't really find accurate words to describe what he was feeling at the moment, but he did find the one word that described the young girl who was stuck in his mind.

"...Beautiful..."

~~Hohoho! Could this really be? Feelings seem to be developing here. Let's see where this will go shall we? :3 I Hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Hatsumi The Lightning Tank

**A/N: **This chapter was originally entiled, "Teasing Lily" with the whole thing dedicated to how Lily is always subjected to teasings by her friends, but then again this scenario involving Hatsumi beating up a bunch of bullies came to mind (actually, I had the idea for quite a long time. :P) . So yeah, this is definitely the officcial title. Also, I had been thinking of doing a Donatello/Melody side-story oneshot, though I'm not sure yet when it will be posted. For the meantime though, here's chapter 6...which has more than 4,000 words. O_o I do hope y'all will enjoy it though. :3 Oh, and thanks so much to **MissDragunova** for reviewing. I've missed you so much, dear old friend! :D

**Disclaimer:** Blah, blah, blah... :P

**Til There Was You**

**Chapter 6: Hatsumi The Lightning Tank**

A couple of weeks later, Sam awoke feeling as light as a feather. She felt quite happy that she had crossed paths with Raph again. She sat up on her princess-sized bed, smiling to herself. Surely everyone noticed the smile on her face, which she had since her last meeting with her seemingly special turtle. A smile that seemed much more vibrant than usual. Her circle of social friends often asked why she seemed to be so happy. She did not answer for she knew her friends would not believe the farfetched tale of meeting humanoid turtles in the sewers. She laughed as she pictured thier dumbfounded expressions, should they find out that her adventures were in fact true.

She turned her head and looked to her right, to the window that led to the balcony. The sun shone its rays beautifully through the sheer fabric of the lavender lace curtains. She smiled and walked over to it, gripping each curtain gently and pulling them back, letting the sun shine into the room completely.

"Lovely day indeed." she said softly as she looked out the window onto the scenery below. There was a long, wide driveway from the white gates leading to the mansion and a large garden on each side of the area. Right at the center of the driveway, was a fountain with a large turtle staue carved from stone, the finest diamonds serving as its eyes and water shooting out of its mouth.

She smiled then looked behind her. The rays gently shone over her baby sister's still-sleeping figure in the bed next to her own. Melody stirred slightly but seemed to refuse the sun's invatation to awaken and greet the beautiful day.

"Hm." Sam walked over to the bed and looked at her for a moment. She smiled at how beautiful Melly was. An angelic child indeed. She reached down and stroked her soft brown hair. Little Melody's eyes fluttered open and slowly looked up at her.

"Hi, big sister." she said in a drowsy tone.

Sam chuckled. "Arise, my little sunshine." she greeted her gently.

With a little giggle, Melody knuckled her eyes and stretched. Then she slipped out of her bed and sat on the floor. Sam smiled and got her saphire-colored guitar which she had named Gita. It was leaning on the small white table next to her bed. A routine Sam and Melody had before going to school was to sing a little song to start the day.

"It's been a while now," Melody said. "I wonder how they're doing." Sam knew her sister was refering to thier little green friends.

"I think they're doing quite well." she replied.

"Do they miss us?" Melody asked in wonder.

Sam smiled at the question, wondering as well. "Maybe." she replied. Melody grinned. She apparently missed their friends, as did she. She chuckled and then strummed Gita's strings. Sam began to sing the chorus of _I'm Yours, _which she knew was Melody's favorite song. Upon hearing the chorus, Mleody gasped softly in delight and began to sing along.

_So I won't hesitate_

_No more, no more_

_It cannot wait_

_I'm yours..._

* * *

><p>At school, Melody giggled profusely as Sam held the little black box to her chest. It was a "surprise" for Lily. These two girls were in a rather cheeky mood...Sam giggled lightly and put a finger on her lips to hush Little Melly as they approached the girl in question, who was fixing the books in her locker.<p>

Lily turned to them and smiled. "Good morning, girls."

Sam smiled back at her, sly yet sweet. Melody smiled as well with a hint of mischeif.

"A Pleasant day to you, Lily." Sam said, doing a courtesy.

Then Lily noticed the box. "Hm? What's that?"

"Oh, this?" Sam asked, smirking slightly. "It's for you."

"It's a surprise!" Melody said with a big giggle.

"Really?" Lily asked, genuinely touched. "For me?"

"Most definitely." Sam said, holding the small box to her friend.

Lily smiled as she took the box. She opened it and then...she screamed, dropping the box as three cockroaches crept out of it. Sam and Melody knew for a fact that Lily really hated the tiny creatures.

"Cockroaches..." Lily squeaked as she crouched, shivering in fear. Her back turned from them.

Sam and Melody giggled. They couldn't help themselves. Teasing Lily was just so much fun. Her reactions to her "surprises" were just so cute.

Sam smiled at her aplogetically and held out a hand to help her up. With some hesitation, Lily took her and and stood up.

"It is almost time for class." Sam said. "Shall we get going?"

"Yes," Lily replied. "I'll just get my Math book." When she turned to her locker to get her book, a skull was there right on top of her books to greet her. Lily felt like the the blood had been sucked out of her whole body when she saw the horrid thing, which seemed to be staring right at her. She ran briskly away from her locker and crouched, murmuring frantically.

"I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared..."

While she wasn't looking, Melody had put the skull in her locker. Innocent as Melly seemed, she still had her moments of being a mishceivous rascal, especially when it came to teasing Liiy.

Sam chuckled then crouched next to Lily, then wrapped her amrs around her in an aplogetic embrace. Melody crouched in front of her and smiled, holding her hands in her own.

Lily smiled slightly and Sam put the skull away, throwing it in the nearest trash bin. Gathering thier books, they set off for class.

* * *

><p>The girls sat outside during recess. Sam had treated Lilly to chcoclate-vanilla pudding to make up for the pranks pulled earlier. Sitting down on the ground, Sam, Lily and Melody were playing with Melody's doll, Annie.<p>

"Lily Pad." Melody said to Lily. "sorry about earlier."

LIly smiled a bit. "It's okay, Melly Belly."

"Sam and I Just think you're cute when you're scared and stuff, is all."

Lily blushed slightly at this. "Thank you." She turned to Sam, who smiled at her warmly.

"Well, well." a voice said. The girls looked up and saw twin boys with wavy blonde hair and pale blue eyes, together with three other young boys. "A pleasant day to you, ladies." one of the tiwns said. He looked at Melody, who was looking at them in wonder as she held her doll close. The older twin, Billy, sneered at her.

"How dreadful." Billy said. "Franklin Bern High was made for sophiticated induviduals, not childish little brats."

"Quite right." the younger twin, Jonathan agreed. He reached over and tried to take Annie away from Melody. "I cannot believe this little wretch was allowed to set foot into this school."

"I beg your pardon, gentlemen?" Sam said, narrowing her eyes at them.

"Samantha, my dear." Billy said. "you and Lilica are respectable young ladies., but I simply cannot understand why you would get yourself involved with this monstrosity you call your 'sister". He motioned to Melody, who was struggling to free Annie from the bully's grasp.

Sam frowned. "I have reasons for adopting her. It is not wise to toy with her, for she is capable of more than you could ever know."

Billy laughed. "Ha! What could a little girl do to us, pray tell?"

Just then...

"WHOA!"

Sam and Billy looked behind them, only to find that Jonathan had been knocked down and was in pain. They also noticed the bewildered expressions of the other three boys. Melody had apparently used one of her moves on him. Billy growled. "Wretched little scamp!" He set forth to attack the young girl. Melody grabbed his shoulder with her left hand when hegot close enough, and smacked him upside the head with her right arm. Then finally shoved him onto the ground. He got up, looking utterly infuriated.

"We wiil not allow such mockery of the Franklin Bern name." Billy declared.

"Get them!" Jonthan commanded. The three boys charged at them. Sam gracefully hit one with a poised fist, while Lily did a double slap move on another goon. The thrid boy was going to punch Melody right in the face, but she did a swift slap move on his arm, a move that made her turn her back on him for a moment, but did a backward high kick before he could take advantage of the moment, sending him high into the air and falling on the ground with a thud.

Sam dodged several punches from Billy and did a low, graceful ballerina kick, causing him to lose his balance and fall onto the ground. He charged at her, but with elegance she give him a punch on the forehwads as well as an elbow to the ribs. A move that, like Melody, had her back turned away from her tried taking adavatage of the moment and attack once again but was met with a foot shuffle hitting his left ankle and a right high kick to the stomach. Lily did three spinning high kicks. striking her foe more than once when he had tried to punch her side. After a long, difficult struggle, the boys were knocked out . but not for long.

"We must leave." Sam told Lily and Melody, grabbing Lily's wrist, and Lily holding on to Melody's own.

They ran off, away from school, away from the bullies. One would wonder why she didn't just inform the principal. It's simple really. The principal tends to be self-absorbed and rather gullible. If she went to his office and told him about the young boys' mistreating her sister, he would jsut dissmiss it as Melody acting childish.

Billy got up, much more infuriated. "They must not get away!"

* * *

><p>Hatsumi rode her bike around town. Being part of a middle class school, she had an earlier dismissal schedeul than her three friends. Riding a few blocks, nothing stnage seemed to be happening. Until she saw them running through the sidewalk.<p>

"What could those three clowns be up to this time?" she wondered. As if to answer her question, the gang of young boys came running after them.

"In trouble, eh?" she thought with a little smirk. "Heh, this is gonna be fun." She pedalled forawrd, following her friends, making sure she wouldn't lose track of them. They ran a few blocks away. Sam, Lily and Melody went into what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse. Sure enough, the high-class bullies followed them.

"Oh no, you don't." Hatsumi muttered with a sneer.

When she tried to cross over to the warehouse, a group of three kittens came out from the right side of the road.

"What the...?" Her wheels screeched as she tried to pull to a stop, in an attempt to prevent from running over them, but lost her balance and fell off her bike. She tried getting up. One of the kittens, who was white with dark brown spots, seemed to know her and came over to her tnen mewed as if to ask if she was okay. Hatsumi recognized the kitten.

"Oreo?" she asked the little kitten, as she held him up and looked him questioningly. "What are you doing here?"

"Oreo! Diana! Pinkie!" a voice called out. A voice too familar to Hatsumi.

"Hotaru?"

From the corner of the road, a boy emerged. A boy with with short black hair, oval-rim glasses, a long-sleeved green shirt dress with yellow stripes, grey short pants and black flats.

"Mimi-chan!" Hotaru exclaimed. He ran over to her and crouched down. "You found Oreo! Thank you so much, bff!"

"No problem..." Hatsumi muttered, as she stroked Oreo's head.

"What are you doing here anyhow, bff?" Hotaru asked.

"Followin' some goons." Hatsumi answered. They were tailin' Sam, Lily and Melody."

"Oh dear!" Hotaru said. "We gotta find them to make sure they're alright!"

Hatsumi nodded as she gave Oreo back to him. "They went into that warehouse over there."

"Yeah, go girl!" Hotaru shouted.

* * *

><p>In the warehouse, the girls hid behind what looked like a green amrored car. Melody couldn't resist taking a peek ourt of the corner but was pulled back into hiding by Lily.<p>

"Where are you ladies?" Billy called out.

"Won't you come and play with us?" Jonathan said with a smirk.

Sam, Lily and Melody stayed behind the car. The two girls each had a hand over Melly's mouth, should she make any noise that could give away thier current hiding spot. They peeked out a bit. They saw the twins and thier goons looking in either corner of the area.

"They must be around here somewhere." Jonathan said out loud. Just then, he was kicked high into the air. Hatsumi had come to help, while Hotaru watched from the sidelines, as he knew Hatsumi wanted her moment of beating bullies up senseless. Billy watched the scene in disbelief, then growled .

"Get her!" he commanded. The boys charged at Hatsumi. The girl did a back flip, her feet colliding with one of the boys on the jaw, and he fell over, knocked out.

Another boy tried to kick her side. She dodged and did a swift sweep kick. He got up immidately and tried to attack her with a punch on the shoulder but she ducked down and spun while on all fours, her leg strking his ankles painfully. Then she suddenly stood up, giving him a high kick to the stomach. Another one down.

Then another boy was going to attack her from behind, but she turned quickly and grabbed his face, her palm covering him up completely, and slammed the back of his head onto the floor, completely knocking him out.

She looked up, meeting Billy's and the goons' astonished expresions. She smirked.

And suddenly...something hard hit her right on top of her head. She heard Melody gasp amd Sam and Lily call out her name. Then she felt hot liquid seeping out from the top of her head, running down the sides of her face like sweat. Blood.

Jonathan was so bold as to bash Hatsumi on the head with a drian pipe in an attempt to knock her out. But Hatsumi, being unlike most small and seemingly fragile girls, smirked up at him as the blood dripped from her head. Jonathan was, no doubt, utterly bewildered and shocked upon realizing that a drain pipe wasn't enough to knock her out. With a powerful punch to the stomach, she sent him flying staright out of the entrance of the warehouse, and slamming right onto a nearby dumpster.

Hatsumi smirked. "Glad that's taken care of." She looked behind her, meeting Lily and Melody's worried expressions and Sam's look of concern. Hatsumi ignored them and went over to the boys who were knocked out on the floor.

"More trash comin' up." she dragged the boys by thier ankles and hurled them one by one onto the dumpster outside the warehouse.

"Perfect." she said with a big smrik. She walked off, wobbling slightly as the pain began to settle in.

"Hatsumi!" Sam called out as she ran to her. Hotaru followed.

"Oh no, bff!" Hotaru exclaimed."You're hurt!"

"We must get you to a doctor, quick!" Lily said, sounding completely worried for her dear friend.

"Don't waste your time, Lily Pad. I'm fine." Hatsumi answered.

"Do not resist, Mimi-chan." Sam told her. "Look at yourself. You're bleeding."

"It's just a little head wound." Hatsumi said dissmissively, trying to ignore the pain that was growing in her head. "Nothing I can't handle."

"But Mimi-chan-" Hotaru said, but ws cut off by Hatsumi snapping at him.

"Shut up, Munakata!"

"Please don't be so stubborn, Hatsumi." Lily said firmly and yet almost pleading. "That wound may be fatal."

"Heh." Hatsumi scoffed. "Fatal my ass. I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

Her body seemed to be contradicting her, as the pain slowly grew more unbearble. She held her temple, as she planted her seemingly delicate little hand on the wall, forcing herself to keep balance.

"Hatti..." Lily began.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, FUCKERS!" Hatsumi yelled. Her yelling just worsened the pain in her head, making her unmindful of her actions. She wobbled and held her temple, walking into what looked like some kind of blue octagonal elevator contraption. Seemingly unmindful of thier own actions as well, due to concern for Little Hatti, the three girls followed her into the octagonal elevator.

"Mmi-chan..." Sam said, wrapping her amrs around her injured friend. Just then it seemed as if the floor had given in to teir weight. Going down in a hurried one-second frenzy. The impact of the "ride" sent the group of friends falling out of the elevator when they had reached ground level. Sam, Melody, Lily and Hotaru looked up. Behold. The looks of beweilderment from their turtle friends.

They stared at each other for a good long moment, quite shocked to have suddenly met again...until Leo noticed the little girl with blood seeping through her dark blue hair, completely knocked out cold.

"Hatsumi...!"

* * *

><p>Hatsumi awoke, still in a daze from what had happened. She looked around. "W-where...?"<p>

"Wow, you're alive." a voice said. She looked to her right and saw Leo smiling at her. He and his brother as well as the rest of her friends had apparently stayed by her side all through her ordeal. She blinked then looked around. Further examining her surroundings, she realized she was in some kind of lab and had been laid on a bunk bed.

She blinked and tried to feel her head. It had been stitched and carefully wrapped in bandages to prevent the blood from coming out. There was a sting.

"Ow..!"

Hotaru squealed. "She lives!"

"YAY!" Melody exclaimed, throwing her arms around Hatti. "She's alright!"

"Careful, Melly." Sam told her little sister.

"Man," Raph said with a grin. "That was some hit ya took back there, kid."

"Yeah," Leo added. "I don't think you should keep doing something so reckless."

"Hey, I couldn't just sit back and let my girls get owned by those classy-ass freaks." Hatsumi answered.

Sam smiled. "We are very grateful, Hatsumi."

"Yes," Lily added with a gentle smile. "Thank you so much."

"Hatti the Hero!" Melody cried out happily, giggling and jumping upand down.

"Correct, girl!" Hotaru said with a grin.

"Aw, come on guys." Hatsumi said, quite unable to stop the smile of pride from forming in her lips. "It was nothin'"

Leo smiled at her kindly. "That was very brave of you. You did the right thing, Hatsumi."

The girl's cheeks showed a hint of blush. "Yeah well, like I said, I couldn't just sit back and let 'em get owned."

"Besides," Sam added. "we need not worry because she is a Lightning Tank."

All four turtles looked at her questioningly the moment she said this.

"Uh...What?" Raph asked.

"Huh?" Don asked, quite confused.

"Say what?" Mikey asked, bewildered as he tilted his head in confusion.

Leo simply looked at the raven-haired girl questioningly.

Sam was enjoying thier dumbfounded expressions and giggled. "Lightning Tank. "Lightning" because of her exceptional agility, and "Tank" because of her ability to withstand almost any kind of damage."

"A normal human would have easily been knocked out." Lily said with a little grin, then frowned. "...or killed."

"Rurururu! But not my bff!" Hotaru excalimed happily. "She's INVINCIBLE!"

Hatsumi laughed. "Inivincible huh, Ruru?" Hatsumi asked. "Really? I Think not."

"You are too!" Hotaru answered.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

As the two old friends went on with their silly little arguement, Don asked, "Are they always like that?"

Sam giggled at his question. "Yes. All the time. It is very entertaining."

"Indeed." Lily said with a smile.

"Chi!" Melody said happily. Then she randomly leaned on Don, very relieved knowing her friend and dear sister was going to be okay. Don smiled at her and stroked her hair.

"She had to have ten stitches on her head." he told everyone as he pet the girl next to him, who was cooing soothingly from his gentle caress. "I was actually surprised she came around earlier than expected. I thought she'd be in a coma for much longer."

"See?" Hotaru pointed at Hatsumi. "You are too invincible, and this cute turtle man knows it!" he said, taking Mikey's arm."He told me about how you punched him right through the roof!"

Mikey was blatantly taken aback by the human boy's action, rather uncomfortbale. "Uh...?"

Hotaru giggled, not noticng the look on his face. "Oh, you're such a cutie."

Witnessing the exchange, Lily bit her lip, end yet didn't know why her insides felt like they were being crushed mercilessly when he saw Hotaru take the turtle's arm."

"Let's just let her rest," Leo told them. "I'm sure Little Miss Lightning Tank will appriciatae it." He turned to look at Hatsumi. She just raised an eyebrow at him. He chuckled.

"As you wish." Sam said with a smile. They all left, with Leo staying behind. Hatsumi looked at him questioningly.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" she asked.

"Someone has to watch over you and make sure you don't get into more scrapes." Leo replied with a smile.

"Heh. I can take care of myself." Hatsumi answered.

"And I suppose that's why you got hit in the head?" He laughed lightly but was met with a punch on the arm. "Ow!"

"That's what you get for being an ass." the girl said with a smirk.

"I'm staying." Leo said.

"Fine." Hatsumi answered.

Sitting next to the bunk bed, Leo found that he couldn't take his eyes off her, though he wasn't sure why. Her brash personality reminded him a lot of a certain brother of his, which struck him as amusing, as she was clearly easier to tick off than his brother was. She was also...very cute. And undeniabley strong. Never had he seen such a small human who was able to knock out someone bigger than her so easily. As his thoughts wandered, he found himself studying her physical appearnce. Pettite but slender frame, little hands that were capable of delivering powerful uppercuts...and...Those legs.

'Wait. What?'

He found himself staring at her well-toned legs. Dark blue bike short wrapped around her thighs...He mentally facepalmed, thinking he was beingnning to have perverted thoughts.

"Yo," Hatsumi said, suddenly snapping him back into reality. "Wassup with you?"

"Uh...Nothing." Leo replied sheepishly.

"Heh," Hatsumi scoffed. "Weirdo."

He couldn't help but smile for some odd reason.

* * *

><p>Hanging out at the lounge are of the Lair, Sam and Melody were not yet done with teasing thier friend.<p>

Melody seemd to be looking right at her. Lily looked at her as well in wonder. Then Melody pointed at something behind her.

"Spider."

Fear slowly crept over Lily's whole being as she shivered in fright. And then she quickly ran behind the couch, screaming in fear. THen she heard Melody giggling profusely. Lily frowned.

"Aw, Melody..." LIly said, comig out from behind the couch.

Melody giggled again. "Lily fun!"

The snow-haired girl bit her lip. Just the Sam appeared, holding an outfit of some kind.

"Hello girls! Oh, Lily. I believe you will look absolutely ravishing in this." Sam mused, holding up the outfit.

The little sky blue outfit itself was much too skimpy. And skmpy _definitely not_ Lily's style. It looked like a onee-piece glittered swimsuit that would have her legs completely exposed, and a deep-plunging neckline that would show a large amount of cleavage.

"But Sammy..." Lily said, her face turning crimson. "That outfit is...much to revealing for me..."

"Nonsense, my friend. I think you'd look absolutely divine in thsi." Sam answered with a smirk. "Now come and try it on."

She firmly took hold of Lily's wrist. Fear came over her once again. "No!"

"Come on, girl," Sam said with a cheeky giggle. "Just try it on." Lily was very scared now. "NO!" She struggled trying to free herself from Sam's grp.

"Sam, please!" Lily begged as Sam began tugging harshly on Lily's skirt. Lily began screaming, but Sam ignored it. She grabbed her poor friend's arm and began to pull her school jacket open.

"SAM!" Lily cried out as tears began to sting her eyes. Again, Sam ignored her. Even when just teasing for fun, Sam had a bad habit of taking things too far. She playfully knocked her down and starddled her, having successfully taken her jacket off. She was in the proccess of undoing the buttons on Lily's shirt when they heard a rather awkward sound. The girls looked up and saw Mikey staring in bewilderment. Sam just grinned a big mischeivous grin, while her hands were still holding the edges of Lily's shirt. Buttons undone, Mikey caught an unintentional glimpse of the powder blue bra underneath Lily's school shirt. Mikey just stood there, dumbfounded by the sight, as his cheeks turned red.

Embarassed beyond words, Lily kicked Sam off her, took her shcool jacket and ran off, tears flowing down her blue-green eyes like an endless river.

* * *

><p>She ran into an empty room. Crouching down, she hugged her knees, lowered her head and cried. She felt all alone and utterly humiliated. She thought she would have gotten used to the feeling, as she had been subjected to ridicule all her life. But the teasings always hurt. Always. Her sobs echoed across the room. A melancholy song of sorrow.<p>

A sweet yet somewhat sinister female voice spoke in her head.

"Dear sweet child...What is the matter?"

Lily sniffed. "They made fun of me again..."

"They? Do you mean your friends Sam and Melody?"

"Yes..." Lily replied quietly. If anyone saw her at that moment, they would have thought she was talking to herself or an imaginary friend.

"Oh, what dreadful friends you have!" the voice exclaimed.

"It's fine." Lily replied, lifting her head slightly and wiping away a tear, then resting her chin on her knees. "Sam doesn't mean it. She'll say sorry sooner or later."

She could almost picture the voice forwning when she said, "Pitiful, naive child. Must you torture yourself so?"

Lily's heart grew heavy when she heard the question. "I guess that is my fate. To be tortured for all eternity."

"Nonsense, child." The voice answered. "You have got me with you." Then the voice turned dark, cold and possessive.

"Without me, you are nothing."

"I know..."

Just then she heard footsteps, but she did not bother to look up and see who it was. The humiliation from the incident earlier was much too great that she could not look anyone in the eye.

"Hey." Leo said.

"Hello..." she rrespnded quietly, not making eye contact. Leo frowned.

"You okay?" he asked with great concern.

"Yes..."

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive."

Once again, Leo wasn't sure she meant it, but decided not to push her, figuring she had a lot of weight on her shoulders to put up with. Then again, he couldn't help but wonder.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked.

"No one." Lily replied.

"Yes." She still didn't make eye contact.

"Hey," he aid gently. "It's only me. I'm not ugly, am I?" He heard her laugh a bit. He was glad he was able to make her happy.

"No, you are not." she said, looking up at him, her blue-green eyes puffy. Concern once again filled him.

"Have you been crying?"

"No," Lily replied, shaking her head. "I just have something in my eye."

"May I have a look?" he asked, edging close to her.

Then she felt her eyes growing hot, and it was not from the tears she had shed. She quickly turned away from him, covering her eyes.

"No, Thank you." she said hastily."I'm fine...Really..."

~O_O looks like Lily has a little friend she isn't gonna be telling anyone about. And yeah...Sam has her moments of being kinda pervy... XP I hope you guys enjoyed this though, hehe. :3


	7. School Uniforms And Passion

**A/N: **Ok! Here's where things get...Hmm...What would be the right word...? Jiucy. XD A ceritan scene on here may be graphic to some extent. Just a little warning, but I hope y'all can take it. XP Oh, and this chapter may, more or less, reveal to you guys how old Melody is. She isn't that young, I'll tell you that. She just acts younger than her real age. :P

**Disclaimer:** Y'all know the drill. :P

**Til There Was You**

**Chapter 7: School Uniforms And Passion**

Mikey tried reading one of his beloved Silver Sentry comics, in an attempt to take his mind off what he had seen. Lily's...

"GAH!" he yelled.

Without thinking, he banged his head on the harmless pages of his comic book. He really wished he could strike his head onto the wall more than a hundred times so he could forget the image of Lily's...

"Breasts..." He breathed the word a bit too loud. "GAH!" he yelled once again, frantically gripping his temples. "I can't believe I just said that!"

Mikey, though cheerful and at times wild, had never seen anyone half-naked, let alone a human girl with her shirt undone. He seriously wished he could just run his head into the wall, but either way, if his brothers saw the current state of shock he was in, they would think he was in need of serious medical attention.

"Aah, shell..." he grumbled. Then stood up, setting his comic aside. He stood by the wall bnd began to bang his head on it, all the while grumbling.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it...!" He wondered why he did not look away as soon as he saw the scene. He just stood there like an idiot. Growling, he began to bang his head harder into the wall.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it...!"

"Whoa! Slow down there, bro!" A voice said as a three-fingered hand held his shoulder.

Mikey looked over his shoulder and saw Raph standing behind him.

"Watch it, bro," Raph said jokingly. "You might make yourself dumber than you look."

"Heh." Mikey scoffed, rubbing his slightly aching head. "Thanks a lot."

"Wassup with you?" Raph asked, wondering why his brother didn't seem to bother in thinking up a witty coemback.

"It's..." Mikey began with much hesitation. "...Lily."

"What about her?"

A bead of sweat dripped down the orange-masked turtle's face. This was the rare phenoemenon of Mikey actually getting nervous.

"I-I..."

"Well?" Raph coaxed. "Spill it!"

"I-I s-saw her..." Mikey bit his beak.

"Saw her, what?"

Mikey didn't respond. He didn't have to. The redness in his cheeks told his perverted brother what he needed to know.

"DAMN MIKEY!" Raph exclaimed. He proceeded to give Mikey a brotherly slap on the shoulder, fueled by perverse thoughts as he laughed with so much delight.

Mikey grumbled. "IT'S NOT FUNNY, RAPH!"

"YOU'RE COMIN' OUTTA YOUR SHELL LIL' BRO! MAKE US PROUD!" He hollered and laughed hysterically.

"IT'S NOT FREAKIN' FUNNY! SHE WAS DAMN CRYING!"

Raph immidiately stopped laughing when he heard those words. "Crying?"

"Yeah..." Mikey said, remembering the image of Lily with tears stinging her lovely blue-green eyes. "She was so sad...Man, I wish I coulda done somethin'..."

"What the hell happened anyway?" Raph asked.

"Sam was like, playing around with her. Sam kinda got extreme by..." His voice trailed off, as his cheeks once again turned red. He spoke again before Raph could make any further perverse comments. "Anyway, she made Lily feel bad, and...I really hate seeing her so down..."

"Then go and make her feel better." Raph suggested. "I'll have a little talk with the princess."

"You'd do that?" Mikey asked, quite surprised as he wasn't even asking him for a favor.

"Yeah." Raph replied. "Besides, I might get lucky with that sexy dame!" He laughed and winked.

Mikey couldn't help but grin at his brother's response. "Good luck with that, loverboy."

With a smirk, Raph went off. And once again, Mikey was alone in his room.

Then he remembered seeing how sad she looked when she ran off. He felt bad, seeing her so broken...

He began to wonder what he could do to cheer her up. At the moment, that was all he wanted. To see her smile. He thought for a good, long moment, looking around his room, scanning for ideas. Then he looked to his right and noticed the ukelele he had gotten from the city dump the other day, lying around on the floor. 'Hm...' he thought. Maybe he could...'Nah, I couldn't...'

But then again...to do it for her...it was worth a shot.

* * *

><p>Lily sat on couch in the lounge area, hugging her knees and still feeling quite down.<p>

"Uh...Lily?" she heard a voice spoke rather nervously. She looked up and behold. Mikey standing before her, holding a ukelele.

"Mikey...?" she asked.

"Uh..." He blushed when she looked up at him, but steadied himself.

He blinked a few times, trying not to focus on the curve that outlined her now completely covered chest. Or on her nicely toned legs...He shut his eyes harshly, trying not to think of such things. Then he opened them carefully, focusing only on her beautiful face.

"Uh, hey. I-I Just wanted to make sure you're alright..."

"I'm quite fine." she replied, though her eyes told him otherwise.

"Well, just to make sure..." He put his fingers over the strings of his little instrument.

"A ukelele?" Lily asked, smiling a bit at the sight of him.

"Yeah." Mikey replied. "Some dude threw it away, but it's still pretty cool."

"I see." Lily said. "Yes, it's quite a shame to let any musical instrument go to waste."

"A-and..." Mikey added nervously. "There's something I'd like to do for ya."

"What's that?" she asked, looking at him with much curiosity.

"This." He cleared his thraot and began to strum the strings of his ukelele. He started to sing. it was his favorite song and he thought maybe she'd like it as well.

_Heey, heeey, heeeey... _

The moment he sang the first few notes, Lily's eyes widened in surprise. Then she smiled, recognizing the song. And then she laughed merrily as he began singing out the words.

_Hey soul sister,_

_Ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair, you know_

_Hey soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss a single thing you dooo _

_Tonight..._

The whole time he was singing, Lily was laughing, though he didn't mind at all, even if he did look ridiculous; standing before with an old ukelele in hand. He had gotten more than he'd wanted. She was happy again. And laughing. There was nothing more he could want more than that.

Lily could not help laughing as he sang for her. It was just so cute. And she had always loved the song _Hey Soul Sister_. Wether he knew that fact or not, it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her.

When he had finsished his little show, Lily was all smiles. Mikey grinned, glad that that his mssion to make her happy had been accomplished. Though he was not prepeared for what she did next. Without thinking, Lily threw her arms around him.

"Thank you so much, Mikey." she said, her voice brimming joyous gratitude. "That was so sweet of you."

Mikey blushed the moment he felt her arms wrap around him. "No problem." he replied with a grin.

She looked up at him, and his blush deepened as he stared back at her.

"You're...smiling."

"Is anything wrong?" she asked.

"No, no." he answered. "It's just that...it's the first time I've seen you this happy. You should smile more. You're cuter like that...and prettier." Mikey's face turned even deeper in color when his words escaped him.

Lily blushed lightly. "Thank you." she replied with a shy smile.

Uknown to them, Hotaru was watching them from a distance, hiding behind a square brick pillar. Having watched Mikey try to cheer Lily up, Hotaru was taken by his sweet and lovable nature. His back against the wall, he sighed heavily, putting a hand over his beating heart.

* * *

><p>Walking through the hall, Raph figured he didn't need to guess where Sam was. He went into the dojo area and behold. She was apparently trianing. Her maneuvers consisted of cheerleader flips, ballerina kicks and poised fists. He grinned as he watched her work it. Then he approched her.<p>

"Glad to see you're enjoying yourself, princees." he said with a smirk.

Sam turned to him and smiled. "Indeed, I am. It is always exquisitely invigorating for me to practice, to refine my elegance."

"And that's what you do best." Raph said. "Sooo..." he said, trying to act casual as he looked at her up and down, examining her appeance. Eyeing her body-hugging black jacket and grey short skirt. "I see you've got yourself a new look..."

"Oh, this?" she twirled around for him. "This is the official girls' uniform of Franklin Bern High. We girls are required to wear this everyday, you see."

"Interesting." Raph said as all sorts of "thoughts" whirled in his head.

Silence loomed for a moment, then Sam smiled at him and continued with her excercises.

"Hey," Raph began. "I've been meanin' to talk to ya."

"About what, pray tell?" she asked as she did a rising ballerina twirl with her fist up in the air, apparently her version of an uppercut.

"About Lily. Mikey told me about what you did to her, and now she's feelin' low." Raph said. "Looks like you hurt her pretty bad."

Sam stopped what she was doing and sighed. "Yes, I admit I have a terrible habit of taking things too far on more than one occassion. But Melody and I do it, not to mistreat her or belittle her, but because of the way she reacts to those pranks...So cute...Lovelier than the moon that shines in the midnight sky."

"Poetic." Raph said with a laugh.

"Thank you." Sam said, holding the sides of her skirt and doing a courtesy. You are truly a gentlemen."

"Well..." Raph looked at her up and down once again, admiring her well-curved body... And those lucious legs."Not always." At the moment, he was like the Big Bad Wolf with big eyes, nearly drooling over her. Oddly enough, Sam didn't seem to notice.

She giggled. "Oh, Raphael. You're too much."

Raph chuckled. Then he got an idea. "Hey, I think I've got somethin' ya might like."

"Really now?" she asked with a little smirk.

"Yes, indeed." he answered. "C'mon, I can show it to ya." He motioned for her to follow him.

"Lead the way, Turtle Boy." Sam said with a giggle.

Raph laughed. "Gladly...Sexyass..." He found himself staring at the lower hem of her skirt. His thoughts went wild again as he wondered what could be under there...

He led her to a small extension of the dojo area where there stood a stuffed training dummy. Right across the extension was the lounge area, where Sam noticed Mkey and Lily sitting together on the couch. Their backs turned and not noticing that Sam and Raph were there. Lily was leaning on Mikey's shoulder as he rested his head against hers. Sam smiled at the scene before her.

"It seems that she's doing fine now." Sam remarked.

Raph followed her gaze and saw the Mikey and Lily on the couch. "Yep. I guess she is." He grinned.

Sam then turned her attention to the dummy and approached it. "Very nice. I should ask my father if he could get me my own trianing dummy." She smiled at the thought.

"Well, you're stinkin' rich." Raph said. "I betcha he'd probably get you a whole freakin' gym."

Sam giggled. "That would be nice, but it is unnecessary. I enjoy trianing on my own or sparring with my dear friends." She smirked, thinking thsi was her opportunity to show him what she was capable of.

She stood in front of the training dummy, then stood sideways while still facing it. Back, shoulders and legs staright, and one hand on her hip, she raised her fist and gave the dummy a poised punch in the face.

"Nice one." Raph said with a grin.

Sam giggled once again. "Why, thank you." She then stood in an elegant, poised fight stance. Her hip on one side, her right fist raised and the other lowered. A stance that exuded her inner confidence in her ability to take down anyone who dares to face her. Raph couldn't help but stare the whole time. Wether she knew i or not, even her stance looked sexy...Then proceeded to do a high-and-low backfist combo, topped with a strong ballerina kick which knocked the dummy into the lounge area, just behind the couch. Mikey and Lily didn't notice. They seemed to be caught up in their own little world.

"Whoa..." Raph said, witnessing the graceful but undeniably powerful combo she had just executed. 'Damn, she's fuckin'hot!' Seeing that just made him fancy her even more.

"You liked that, I see." Sam said.

"Yeah." Raph replied. "Definitely."

She smiled and proceeded with her exercises.

He grinned msicheivously as watching her do ballerina kicks, backflips and somersaults gave him second-by-second glimpses of the light pink lace panties hidden underneath her grey short skirt. His curiosity had been satisfied and he was definitely enjoying himself. He was nearly breathless when she had finished her routine.

"Impressive." Raph said, trying his very best to keep his composure. He could not stop the perverted grin from forming in his lips.

Sam giggled. "Thank you, Dear. Now...shall we get on with it?" She smirked.

Raph looked at her curiously. "Get on with what?"

"Our fight." Sam replied. "Now that you have seen what I am capable of."

"Aaw." Raph groaned slightly. "Again with the fightin' stuff? I told you I ain't gonna fight a lady. I don't wanna hurt you."

"You have seen with your own eyes, that my attacks are glorious." Sam coaxed. "I think that is more than enough proof of my capabilities."

Raph grumbled. "Ok, your moves _are_ glorious, but ya ain't no ninja. I _don't _wanna hurt you."

"Tsk, tsk. Playing hard-to-get in fear of losing to a human girl. How amusing." She giggled haughtily.

He growled a bit. "Look sweetheart, I ain't gonna fight you, and that's final!"

Sam smirked, letting him off, but not giving up. "As you wish."

* * *

><p>Don was busy in his lab. Hidden away from the rest of the world, and immersing himself in his technological advancements. Tweaking a little remote-like trinket, the antenna fell off and rolled under his wok table.<p>

"Damn..." he muttered. He then stooped and crawled under the table to try and look for it. Looking around, scanning for the small silver piece of metal, he unexpectedly came across a small, delciate human hand.

"Huh?"

He looked up. There before him was Melody, smiling at him, and holding the little antenna up in her hand.

"Oh, thanks Melody." he said, taking the antenna with a grateful smile.

"You're welcome." She replied in her natural British accent.

Don smiled at her still, then a thought clicked into his head.

"How did you get in here?"

"The door was open." Melody replied innocently, yet stating the obvious.

Don facepalmed. He should have known he left the door open. In the last couple of weeks, he felt like he had his head on backwards. And he couldn't deny this girl was the reason for it.

"Oh yeah..." he said sheepishly. He got up from under the table and Melody did the same.

He took a moment, noticing just now that she wasn't in her usual jeans and pink panda shirt. Now she wore a black body-hugging jacket, a white dress shirt, black necktie and a...short skirt. Without her jeans and panda shirt, she was actuallly...well-curved, and had shapely legs...and a well-formed chest...

He blinked and shook his head, stopping himself from thinking of such things. "Oh, sorry."

Melody tilted her head curiously. "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"N-nothing..." Don's face had a little hint of blush, though Melody didn't notice.

Silence loomed in the air for a long moment, until Don spoke. "I see you're getting along with Mikey very well."

Mlelody grinned. "He's a great teacher. He taught me how to play Super Mario." she said happily. "But Leo warned me that he has a low tension pan."

"Attention span." Don corrected her.

"Oh, right..." Melody said sheepishly. "Sorry." She began sucking her thumb.

Don smiled. Though she seemed too old to be doing such a thing as sucking her thumb, she still looked too cute for words to describe.

"It's ok." he said, petting her. "Too bad he doesn't have that same discipline when training."

Melody tilted her head questioningly while her finger was still in her mouth.

Don chuckled. "Nevermind. You'll know what I mean when you see your 'great teacher' in action."

* * *

><p>Hatsumi slowly opened her eyes. She'd beeen lying on the bunk bed for who knows how many hours, and had fallen asleep without realizing it. She was feeling slightly better. It took her a few seconds to realize there was a three-fingered hand over her own. She looked down, seeing the big, rough and green hand laid over her own small delicate one. Then looking to her right, she realized whose hannd it was. The turtle in the blue mask had fallen asleep while watching over her. But still, despite the fact that he had selflessly watched for her well-being, she felt repulsed.<p>

"Eeeh..." she murmured in disgust, as she pulled away from him. She carefully jumped off the bed and tried sneaking out of the lab. Tip-toing down the hall as quietly as possible, she thought she had escaped, until a big, rough hand caught her wrist, making her squeak in surprise.

"Where do you think you're going, Little Miss Lightning Tank?"

She looked behind her and saw the turtle whom she thought had been sleeping.

"Tryina get away from you, freak." Hatsumi answered, struggling to free hserself from his grip, but to no avail.

Leo smirked. "You can't sneak away from a ninja."

Hatsumi sneered. With his hand still gripping her wrist, she raised it and gave him the nasty finger. Leo was taken aback, but shook it off. "Feisty...But I"m not letting you go until you get some proper rest."

"Heh." Hatsumi scoffed. "You're not the boss of me."

With that she gripped Leo's arm, and tossed him onto the ground. He landed on his shell and she held him down with one foot.

"Ha!" she said with a victirous smirk.

Leo, though taken down, smirked as well. "Badass."

* * *

><p>Later on that evening, Sam, Lily, Melody and Hotaru went home. They felt it could be best for her to be under their friends' care, as Hatsumi needed a little more time to recover. They couldn't have her go home with a bandaged head, for they would be faced with more than twenty questions from Hatsusmi's rather overprotective parents.<p>

With some help from claasmates, Sam and Lily were able to acquire the day's homework assignments.

Lily sat in her desk, with the intention of finishing all her homework. Yet, her mind kept wandering off. One hand held her pen and absently scribbled away over her notebook paper. Her other hand was holding her chin, with her elbow propped on her desk as she looked out the window, into the night sky. She looked down onto the the ruled notebook paper and realized she had been writing a cerian turtle's name on her homework assignment. Something was growing inside of her. A sensation that had her haert feeling like it was swelilng and throbbing. One would call it the best feeling ever...But not Lily.

She frowned as she stared down at the name scribbled all over what was supposed to be her Algebra homework.

'Mikey...'

"Not gonna happen." she murmured. Then she tore the page from her notebook, crumpled it up firmly and tossed it into the trash bin. She knew for a fact taht she was beginning to fall for him, and she acknowledged it. However, she would never...never in a million years, tell him how she felt. With everything that has been happening in her God-forsaken life, she didn't want him to get caught in the crossfire. She sighed, shaking her head and got back to work.

"24 divided by B equals..."

* * *

><p>At Sam's house, Melody's personal tutor helped her with simple elementary-level Math. Shortly into the girls' first year in high school, the students and teachers found out that Melody was born with Angelman Syndrome. At her mental age, she couldn't handle Algebra. So the class adviser, being kind enough, opted to give her special exercises which were at par with her mental capacity.<p>

"Ok, Melody. Three times five is...?" her tutor, Ms. Shepard spoke. No response.

"Melody, are you listening?" Ms. Shepard looked up and realized what Melody was doing. Sitting down on the pink carpeted floor, she was busy with black, green and purple cloth, black buttons and cotton stuffing. Needle in hand, she was sewing up a doll, a chibi replica of a certian turtle.

"Melody!" Ms. Shepard tried calling to her, but Little Melody didn't seem to hear her, being lost in her own creative world. Ms. Shepard shook her head, knowing very well that when Mleody is on a creative spree, there seemed to be nothing in this world that could snap her back into reality. She instead, watched her quietly. Wondering what she could be making this time, Ms. Shepard decided to take a closer look. She stood up from Melody's desk and went over to her.

Melody had finished making the head and mouth of the doll. She cut up some purple cloth, wrapped it over the head and sewed it in place, then proceeding to stick the buttons on it for eyes. An was going to proceed with making the doll's body.

Ms. Shepard watched her in wonder. "Who is that, Little Melody?"

"My friend." the young girl replied.

"Oh? What's his name?"

"Donatello."

* * *

><p>Sam was in the family room, done with her homework and reading a book on the life of Jose Rizal, a Filipino genius and "national hero" as told by her father. She had always been facsinated with History and she enjoyed hearing stories about people from her homeland.<p>

She lay forward on her belly as she read her book, greatly enjoying herself. But then her mind began to wander. Wandering back to thoughts of her seemingly special turtle.

She couldn't forget him. She quite liked him. He was charming, sweet, funny...And had such big, strong muscles, and a well-formed torso...

Her grinned as her mind whirled in sexual fantasy. Then she bit her lip. IT had been two months. She can't possibly be thinking about it again. No...

"He and I will remain friends...That is what we are meant to be..." she mumbled.

Although the feeling in her heart said otherwise.

* * *

><p>Hotaru Munakata. A happy-go-lucky fellow. A jolly girly man. His head of short, ebony hair adorned with a white cat-eared headband as he twirled and danced around his room, giggling and squealing; indulging himself in a whirlwind of fantasy, utterly infatuated with acertian turtle. He grabbed his pink star printed blanket and wrapped it around himself, pretending that he was wearing a grand ball gown. And looked at himself in the mirror.<p>

"Hello, there sweat pea." Hotaru said, waving a Hello Kitty fan in his hand elegantly like a refined young lady. "Would I have a chance with you?" He then squealed in delight. "Oh, Michelangelo, you're such a cutie! Yeeee!"

He squealed and giggled, then jumped onto his bed, sighing dreamily.

* * *

><p>Sam decided to take a midnight stroll. She put on a pair of grey jeans, a blue raceback top, a red short jacket and black go-go boots. She headed out the door, careful not to wake anyone, and made her way to the gate. She went over to the wall and jumped, gracefully doing a somersault before grabbing the wall's edge and hoisting herself over it.<p>

She smiled at her successful maneuver and starightened her top and jeans. Then continued on her walk around the city.

Everything seemed so quiet. So peaceful. It was nice. A gentle breeze caressed her face and gently blew on her raven black hair, making it flow behind slightly as she walked. She closed her eyes, taking in the sweet feeling.

Nothing could ruin this night.

"Hey there, sexy lady."

Except for that voice, which sounded completely cocky. She turned to see the smirking face of a street thug.

"Aren't you feelin' a bit lonely being out her all by yourself?"

"Actually," Sam replied. "I was just out for a little walk."

"Sounds nice." the goon said. "But maybe you'd like us to take care of ya." His gang of five thugs emerged from the darkness.

Sam chuckled and shook her head. "You do not know how rude you little boys are, ruining such a lovely night for me. I do not like that at all."

The leader of the thugs smirked. "Then what are you gonna do about it, lil' miissy?"

Before he knew it, he was knocked down by a low ballerina sweep kick. The thug fell on his back. He most definitely not pleased.

"Don't just stand there! Get her, you morons!" he yelled angrily.

The men charged at her. She smriked and twirled with her fist oustreched, knocking one thug to the side. Another one was about to tackle her from behind but she quickly did a foot shuffle; planting her hands on the ground and her left foot kicking his ankle and her right foot giving him a backward high kick to the stomach. Then she did a somersault and landed on top of his head, giving him a double kick on the nape as she jumped of him. The thug fell forward, knocked out.

Another thug drew a dagger and was about to stab her, head-on. She blocked, grabbing both his wrists and giving him a swift knee to the stomach. The man dropped his dagger and wobbled from the impact. Sam smirked , seeing the man's dwindling strength.

Just then, one of the thugs caught her in a headlock and held her firmly.

"Ha, you can't escape now, girlie."

Another thug laughed as he held his chain, which was apparently intended for stangling her. Just then...

"Not so fast, pal." The thug was met with a kick in the head.

The thug that held Sam captive was belwildered. "What the...?"

It was him. Her turtle. He stood before them with his blades drawn, ready for combat.

"Raphael...!"

"Hey, princees!" he greeted Sam with a grin. "I was just around the neighborhood and figured you'd need someone to save your sexy lil' ass!" He laughed as he punched an on-coming thug from his left side.

"I am quite capable of defending myself, I assure you." Sam answered. Then she stomped on the thug's foot, pressing her go-go boot heel on it. He screeched in pain, letting go of her in the process.

"Ha, nice." Raph said. "Care to show me more of what ya got? And I'm gonna show you what I got." He winked at her. She giggled. "Why, certianly."

She smiled as she did several elegant backlflips, her feet colliding with the thug's head repeatedly. Raph grinned and slashed another thug's wood stick, slicing it in half.

"Very sharp." Sam remarked with a giggle. The last thug was coming. Sam quickly yet gracefully turned her back, giving him a good backward kick on the stomach. Then with a leg sweep, she knocked him down and out. Sam and Raph looked at the thugs who lay in a heap around them.

"They truly deserved their fate, especially because they ruined my peaceful midnight stroll. Hmph. Serves them right." She smirked and flipped her hair, feeling quite proud of herself.

Raph smiled as he watched her. She was just so beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"So..." he began. "I guess we should call it a night then?"

"It depends." Sam replied. "I wanted this to be a special night. Such a shame that those fools ruined it."

"Hm..." Raph thought. It was now, or never. "Maybe I could make up for that."

Sam thought for a moment, looking him up and down. Strange creature, that he definitely was, but he was also very...alluring. So strong, so powerful so...sexy. His big muscles and decedant torso turned her on.

"How do you suppose you can do that?" she asked.

Raph slowly approached her, leaned in close to her lips and whispered,"You and me...Together..."

Sam was taken aback by this. "Well..." she saiid hesitantly.

Raph frowned, thinking he may have come off too strong for her. "Well then, I'll just be on my way." He wasn't the kind of turtle who'd force a girl into things she may not want to do. He walked off. Then suddenly...

A hand grabbed his wrist, and he was pulled right into Sam's waiting lips.

Raph's eyes widened. For a moment he couldn't believe what was happening. This girl. The beautiful maiden who had been on his mind and in his dreams since he first saw her...His princess...was kissing him. Then he smiled against her lips and slowly closed his eyes, kissing her back. He wrapped his strong arms around her tightly, finally giving in to the lust he had locked up within him for so long.

He backed her up against a brick wall and pressed his body against her. She moaned into his thraot from the contact. Oh, that moan was so enticing. His hands began to wander all over her body, exploring her. Moving from her breasts, massgaing them, down to her thighs in a rhythimic motion as he kissed her with so much lust and want. He trailed kisses down to her neck, lightly feeding on her silky skin. She gladly leaned her head back for him, letting him do as he pleased. Her scent of roses and strawberries drove him wild. One hand stroked her thigh and wandered to her curved backside, stroking it and just enjoying the sensation.

She kissed him back, giving in to her own desires. She moaned into his throat with his every touch, his every kiss. She let her hands wander over his arms, feeling his strong, hard muscles. He was turning into an animal more than he already was. He wanted it. And there was no one else he wanted to do it with, other than his princess. He began tugging on the hem of jeans, breathing with excitement.

But then...

She suddenly broke their passioante kiss. He looked into her eyes, but instead of seeing confident, determined eyes, her dark brown obs were clouded in fear and confusion. He looked at her questioningly.

"Wassup, Sammy?"

Sam only shivered as her fearful eyes looked into his for a moment more, trying to process their current situation, as if she had snapped back into reality.

"W-what are we doing..?"

Raph was greatly bewildered by her sudden change of character. All this time that he'd known her, she was a confident, determined and strong-willed young lady. But looking at her now, it was as if she'd gone through a sudden personailty change.

"Making love." Raph replied. "I've wanted this for so long."

"N-no!" she refused to take in what he had just told her, as he pulled away from him and slowly backed away..

Raph couldn't believe what was happening right at the moment. But before he could say anything more, she ran off.

* * *

><p>Sam ran as far as she could go. Then she stopped in the middle of the sidewalk to catch her breath. Puffing, her thoughts went back to what had happened between her and the turtle.<p>

'What had gotten into me...?'

She felt her heart beating. And a certain feeling came over her. A feeling she had not experienced in quite a while. She put a hand over her heart and realized it was beating rapidly and...it felt warm.

'No...' she thought, shaking her head. 'It had only been two months since...No, I can't...I Just can't...!'

~~O_O Oh, wow. Me thinks that was kinda steamy lol. Well...That's's a whole new side of Sam right there. Seems like she's afraid, but of what?

P.S. MERRY CHRITMAS, EVERYONE! I hope you guys have a great time this season. :3 I Know I will. ;)


	8. Melancholy Sammy

**A/N:** Chapter 8 up! This one's gonna have a little surprise, so I hope you're ready. :3 Also, Christmas break is almost over, so updating is gonna take a bit longer than usual. xP I hope you'll enjoy this one though. :3

**P.S.** "Doskoi" means "let's go" in Japanese. :3

**Disclaimer:** Ya'll know the drill. :P

**Til There Was You**

**Chapter 8: Melancholy Sammy**

Sam hurried back home, ignoring the pain in her feet from running in three-inch black leather go-go boots. She approached her home and once she was close enough, she jumped, grabbing the wall's edge and hoisting herself over it. She ran into the back door, pausing for a few moments to catch her breath, as well as to take off her boots, to make sure she won't make any noise. Go-go boots in hand, she ran up the grand staircase, and through a long, wide hall until she reached the large white doors of her room. She stood there for a moment, staring at the floral patterns, which skillfully carved onto the doors by carpenters whom her father had hired many years ago when he had first made plans to move from their homeland of the Philippines, all the way to New York.

Hushing the panic in her heart, she slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Looking around, it was dark and quiet. Then she saw the sleeping figure of her baby sister on the bed next to her own. In her arms, Little Melody held the finished turtle doll she'd been making. A chibi button-eyed replica of a certain purple-masked turtle.

Sam smiled a bit at the sight, then slipped quietly into the room. She walked over to her bed and, with a heavy sigh collapsed on it; her long, balck hair spreading all over. She stared up at the ceiling. She was feeling that feeling again. And she hated it.

'Oh vulnerability, how I despise you.' she thought scornfully.

Love. Loving someone had always been her ultimate weakness. Whoever she fell in love with, she gave him the power to either make her or break her. She was at thier mercy. Love. It was the only thing in this world that made her feel so...vulnerable. Such a wretched feeling.

She bit her lip as she remembered what happened between her and Raphael...She had given in to her desire. And they almost made love right there in the alley. But they stopped. She stopped it.

She was afraid. Afraid of feeling it again.

Though Sam always seemed confident, rather cocky and lived a luxurious life, with a great family, a circle of social friends and best friends like Lily and Hatsumi, she did not have the most desirable love life. In fact, it was rather...complicated.

She curled up like a fetus and tried to sleep, treid to forget the feeling. Although she knew she would enver forget it no matter how hard she tried.

* * *

><p>Renin Hidamori rode his bike around town, tossing the morning paper onto the patios of every house he passed by. He paused for a moment and let out a little yawn as his toned legs pedalled forward. It was 6:25 am. He'd been up since 4:00 am, in order to successfully deliver all newsparers to every house in the neighborhood. That, and having to go to school later that day at 9:00 am. Working as the paperboy and being a high school student is a tough job, but Renin enjoyed it. He took it as a daily workout to keep his arm and leg strength intact. Pedalling forward on his bike and tossing papers at houses in every corner. He wiped the sweat off his brow as the sun beat down on him, making sweat drip from his forehead and along the sides of his oval-shaped face.. He swiped an arm across his forehead, brushing againt his jet black bangs.<p>

Passing by another street, he looked to his left side and smirked, seeing another one fo his target houses. He reached into his duffel bag full of of newspapers which was slung across his back, grabbing one newspaper skillfully, like an archer grabbing hold of his arrow. His right arm was the bow. As he approached the house, he aimed for the front door. He tossed it, and it indeed hit the door, then landed right on the house's welcome mat.

"Score." He murmured in victory, the playful smirk never leaving his lips. He turned to face the road before, and wiped the sweat off his face with a towel.

He continued this excercise until he reached that familar street. Approaching the open bronze gates of the Mubarak mansion, he saw her coming out with a light purple backpack. He picked up some speed, quite excited to see her. He was greeted by her warm smile as he pulled to a stop a few feet from her.

"Good morning, Miss Lilica Mubarak." He greeted her.

Lily blushed slightly. "Good morning, Ren." She bowed courtiously, knowing it was a sign of respect among the Japananse.

Ren smiled. He always fancied Lily, though he never bothered to tell her. She wasn't like any rich girl he'd met. She was quiet, simple, never bragged about how rich she is...He couldn't find the right words to describe her. All he knew was that he liked her. A lot. But he thought she deserved better. After all, he's just a simple paperboy, and she's the wealthy daughter of an Egyptian family. Too different. But despite their differences, he'd always be there for her when she needed a friend.

"How are you today?" he asked.

"I am quite fine." Lily replied. "I"m on my way to Sam's house. She said we could ride to school together."

"What's wrong with your limo?" Ren asked curiously.

"It broke down today. Something leaked in the engeine...It will be sent over to the mechanics for repair."

"I see." Ren said. "Well then, you need a lift?" smiled as he motioned to litte red trolley that still had a few batches of newspapers in it.

Lily blushed a bit more."Uh...I don't know...I don't want to ruin your newspapers."

"Not a problem. Come on now." he coaxed gently with a laugh.

Lily bit her lip, knowing nothing she would say would make him change his mind. She climbed into the trolley, careful not o crumple the newspapers. Renin smiled at her.

"Hang on." he said and he pedalled off to Sam's house. When they reached the white marble gates, Renin held his hand out for the girl in th trolley.

"We have arrived." he said with a smile.

Lily smiled gratefully and took his hand, carefully stepping out.

They went over to the intercom that hung on the wall. Ren pushed a button and a voice spoke formally on the other line.

"De Leon residence. How may I help you?"

"Good morning, Marco." Renin spoke into the intercom. "I have today's paper." He looked at Lily and blushed slightly then added, "I've brought Lily too."

"Ah, Master Renin!" Marco said happily. "So nice to have you here today!"

Liily giggled. Renin smiled a bit and shook his head.

"I come here everyday to deliver the morning paper, Marco. And please don't call me "Master". I don't live here. I"m not rich like Samantha."

"Oh, but you are most certainly family, Master Renin." Marcoreplied.

Renin is Sam's half-brother. His mother was a simple middle class working woman. She and Sam's father became business partners, and later on, lovers. They seperated when Renin was a yesr old, though the De Leon femily still accepts him and his mother with open arms. Renin and his family had once been given a chance to choose which life they wished to live. He chose to live the simple, middle class life. The aristocratic lifestyle wasn't really for him. He was happy with his current life and he greatly enjoyed being the neighborhood paperboy.

Renin chuckled. "Whatever you say, Marco."

"Anyway..." Lily spoke into the intercom. "May we go see Sam? She and I Might be late for school."

Silence on the other end.

"Marco?" Lily asked, startung to get a bit worried. "What's the matter?"

"Miss Samantha seems rather...glum, today." Marco replied.

Lily and Renin looked at each other. This can't be good.

"May we go see her?" Renin asked.

"Yes. Yes of course."

The white gates opened. Lily and Renin made thier way to the mansion, hoping that Sam was alright.

* * *

><p>"Big sister..." Melody said, gently shaking the body of Sam by the shoulders. She hadn't gotten up from the bed yet, no matter how many times Melody tried having her get up. Melody frowned. She was so worried, that she was alomst at the verge of tears.<p>

Just then, Lily and Renin came into the room.

"What's the matter with her...?" Lily asked as she went over to Sam's bed.

"I don't know..." Melody replied. "She wakes up before I do but now she isn't moving a muscle."

But Sam was indeed awake. She wasn't able to sleep, as memories of her past relationships came back to haunt her that night.

Renin frowned and approched his sister's body.

"Dear sister..."

"Renin..." Sam replied glumly, not turning to look at him.

"What's the matter? Did some ass hurt you?" he asked.

"No." Sam replied.

"Then what happened?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing." she replied blankly.

"You wouldn't be so glum if it was nothing." Renin pointed out.

"..."

Sam just lay there on her bed, hearing the voices of her brother, sister and friends. Full of concern for her well-being. She sighed. They knew about her past relationships, but she did not feel comfortbale telling them about what happened. Though she knew they would eventually find out.

"I'm not getting through to her." she heard Ren say.

"Chi..." Melody said.

"I guess it would be best if we let her be for a while...I guees..." Lily said.

"Yeah. Sam may be down, but she ain't out." Ren said.

Hearing her brother's words, Sam smiled a bit as his belief in her, and his innate optimism. Next thing she knew, the doors of the room closed. They had left her to let her cool off. She sighed as she peeled herself off the bed, her hair covering half of her face. She slowly put her hand over her heart, feeling it throb once more as the image of the red-masked turle flashed through her mind.

"Oh, Raphael..."

* * *

><p>That afternoon in the sewers, Melody, Lily and Renin went into the sewers to visit Hatsumi. Ren had been woindering what had become of her his best friend. They snuck out of their homes, for gthey intended to keep thier word of not revealing the tuerles' existance. A promise the girls had made before going home on the first day they met thier green frinds.<p>

Lily held Melody's hand as she went along the the sewer pathway to the familair semi-circle door.

"This is it, Melly Belly." she told the little brunette. Melody smiled and nodded.

"What is this place anyway?" Renin asked.

"You'll see." Llly smiled at him then she tapped the door once. It opned immidiately. As soon as the door opned, LIly made aloud, excited noise and ran inside.

"Mimi-chan!" Melody exclaimed, seeing her dear friend. "You're all better!"

"Yep!" Hatsumi said proudly with her knuckles on her hips as she stood tall and proud. "Never felt better!"

"Actually," Leo said, coming in to the room. "Her head still hurts. SHe'd been complaining about it all week."

Lily giggled. "A handful?" she asked Leo.

"Definitely." Leo replied. "She's like a li-" he paused, considering the prospect of earning a punch in the face once Hatsumi hears him call her "little". "...Like a...kid who wouldn't stay put."

Lily giggled and shook her head. "That's Hatsumi for ya."

"Chi!" Melody said happily.

"Ahem." Hatsumi said. "I"m right here, ya know."

Lily just giggled. Leo shook his head. Just then, Raph, Don and Mikey came in.

"What the shell was that noise?" Raph asked. THen he saw Lily, Melody and Renin.

"MIKEEEEEY!" Melody giggled wildy as she jumped up excitedly and clapped her hands. THen she took a running leap and glomped him.

"Whoa!" Mikey cried, falling over. Then he grinned and laughed. "Hey there, Melly Belly."

"Hey, what about me?" Don asked, pouting playfully.

"CHAAA!" Melody ran towards Don ans leapt at him, giving him a big hug and making them both fall over. He chuckled and hugged her back.

"Yo ladies," Raph said, looking at Renin. "WHo's the new guy?"

Lily smiled. "Boys, this is Renin. A good friend of ours, and Sam's brother."

They all looked at Lily in shock.

"Sam has a brother?" Raph asked in utter bewilderment.

"Uh, yeah." Renin said in a rather sarcastic tone. "Humans reproduce, ya know."

Raph burst out laughing. "I Like this guy already!"

"Ren," Lily said, motioning to the Turtles. "These are our friends."

"Hm. Pro wrestlers on steroids and wearing weird costumes, eh?" Ren asked.

The Turtles' faces had looks taht said "WTF?". Hatsumi hollered in laughter, literally rolling on the floor laughing and clutching her stomach. THen she took a moment and stood up, still clutching her stomach.

"Dude, trsut me, they're not pro wrestlers in shitty costumes. THey're totally real. Sse?" She pinched Leo's arm to make a point.

"Ow!" he cried. Hatsumi burst into laughter again. Everyone just gave her wierd looks and turned to face Renin.

"So you're Sam's brother eh?" Raph asked.

"Yep." Renin replied.

"Name's Raphael. THese are my bros. Leo, Don and the dipstick, Mikey."

Mikey was randomly trying to balance one of his nunchaku on his nose. He looked at the others from the corner of his eye. "What?"

Lily couldn't stop giggling as she watched him. Mikey grinned as a slight hint of blush tinted his cheeks. He tripped and fell over backwards.. LIly gapsed and tried to help him up.

"You ok?" she asked him, quite worried.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." He grinned a big, goofy Mikey grin. Lily smiled as well.

"Mimi-chan, are you sure you're alright?" Melody asked.

"I told you Melly Belly..." Hatsumi suddenlly spoke in a big, deep voice. "Never been better!"

Melody laughed profusely. "Wow, you sound like a sumo wrestler, Mimi-chan!"

Hatsumi smirked and began to immitae sumo wrestler hand movememnts. She began to speak in her big, deep voice.

"Every practice is like a real match, and every real match is like practice!"

Melody grinned wide and began to immitae sumoe wrestler hand movemnts as well, and speaking in a big, deep voice. Her favorite past time with Hatsumi was watching sumo wrestling matches.

"Sumo wrestling isn't a national sport, it's amrtial art!"

Hatsumi burst out laughing. "SUMO WRESTLER WITH A BRITISH ACCENT!"

Melody laughed as well and continued, "It's like, you may have won the battle, but you have lost the war!"

"Doskoi! Doskoi!" Hatsumi cried, continuing on with the hand movements.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Melody cried.

They duo heard some laughter. They looked to the side and saw that Lily, Leo, Raph and Don had been watching them. Hatsumi sneered at Leo.

"What are you looking at, dumbass?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

Leo laughed. "Man Hatsumi, you're so cute." He reached over and playfully pinched her cheek, much to her annoyance. SHhe grabbed his wrist and gave it a firm, painful squeeze.

"Ah!" Leo cried in pain.

"Shut the fuck up, bastard!" she tossed Leo onto the floor and sneered. "Baka."

"Sheesh," Leo said in subtle disgust as he rubbed his aching wrsit. "Can't she take a joke?"

"You'll get used to her." Lily replied casually. She smiled and held out her hand for him. He smiled back and took it, hoisting himself up onto his feet.

"Hmph." Hatsumi walked off, rubbing her temple slightly as it indeed ached. A little.

"Man, you're a bitch." Raph told her with a smirk.

Hatsumi smriekd as well. "And I know it."

"Hey..." Raph said, looking around. "Where is she...?"

"Oh, you mean Sam?" Lily asked.

"Yeah! How's that lovely dame?" Raph grinned, but frowned when Lily, Melody and Renin didn't respond.

"She isn't feelin' too well." Renin said finally.

"Yeah." Lily said. "And we don't knoww why."

"Chi..."

"Well, I hope she's ok." Raph said.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Melody watched Don train in the dojo area. She grinned as she figured this could be her chance to play with him.<p>

"Don," she said, approaching him. "can you play with me?"

Don paused and looked at her. "You mean like Tag or Hide And Seek?"

Melody giggled. "Nooo. I mean like..." She did a few punches and kicks. She was pretty good. Then she tried doing a high kick but merely landed on her backside.

"Ow..." she groaned slightly.

Don couldn't help but laugh. "Ok, but don't blame me if I beat you."

Melody just giggled and bounched around like a little ball of energy. Don grinned. 'Damn, she's cute...'

They got into stance. Melody walked very slowlyy around him. Her confusion technique. Don just stood there, unsure of what she may do. Then suddely she tried striking him with a spinning high kick. He quickly blocked with his staff.

Melody ducked just in time before Don could hit her. She got down, right knee bent with her left extended, and her arms arms spread upward as if she had wings. Her Phoenix stance.

He was about to strike her with a sweep kick, but she countered with a jumping Phoenix kick, hitting him on the top of his head twice with her heel and getting back into her Phoenix satnce. Then she rolled forward like a ball and gave him a surprise kick to the stomach.

Her agaility and quick attacks fascinated him. He tried to strike her arm, but she twirled with both palms in the air, hitting him direcly in the face. She finished off with a three-sixty degree low spin kick, making him fall over onto his shell.

"Wow," Don said as he sat up, smiling at her. "you're tough."

He rubbed his cheek. Melody had quite a powerful punch. Suddenly, he felt tiny hands gently cup his face. His head was turned and next thing he knew, he found those lovely hazel eyes looking right at him.

"Uh..." he was unsure of what to say or do at that moment.

"I gave you some owwies. I'm sorry." Melody said, concerned and genuinely sorry for unintentionally inflicting pain upon him. Her gaze never leaving him and still holding his face in her gentle little hands.

Don just stared at her. She was so innocent...Just so...beautiful. They stayed thatw ay for a few moments. Then Don found the courage to reach up and touch on of her hands.

"It's ok, Melody." he told her with a slight hint of blush in his cheeks. "I know you didn't mean to."

Melody was taken aback by his action and bllushed. Then she smiled happily. "I'm glad."

* * *

><p>That night, Sam snuck out to set her plan in motion. Earlier that day she had contacted a former opponent from one of her street fights, named Damon. She wanted to get down in a street fight. At least a set-up fight. Fighting served not only as her ultimate source of immense pleasure and amusement; it was also an escape. A temporary bandage for the wounds sustained from three consecutive times of having her heart crushed in the hands of men from her past.<p>

She stood before Damon, a brutish, bald thug who stood almost six feet tall. Those who have not witnessed thier fight many years ago would not believe that such a pettie girl was able to beat a a giant.

A curious crowd gathered, wondering which one of the two would fall. Sam stood tall and poised and determination flared in her eyes like wilfire. Determined to forget the wreteched feeling in her heart.

"Now remember," Sam told Damon. "we must make this a worthwhile fight."

"No problem, girl." Damon said with a grin. "This is definitely gonna be somethin' to enjoy."

"Let's go!" Sam said made the first move, doing several backflips aiming for Damonn's head. He was hit once, but before her foot could hit him a second time, he grabbed her ankle and tossed her to ground. He smirked sinisterly.

Sam got up without a word. She tried to punch him on the stomach but was punched in the face. _Hard_. The grin on Damon's face grew wider as he stepped over her. She did a cheerleader flip and hit him in the jaw. He just smirked and kicked her ankle, her big foot colliding with it.

She cried out in pain, but tried to remian standing, ignoring the pain in her ankle.

"What do you think you're doing...?" she asked him, as he seemed to be acting at his own will and not according to thier arrangement. "My friend, why are you doing this?" she asked him.

The big thug laughed cruelly. "Friends eh? You thought I was on your side? You are damn wrong, woman! I only _pretended_ to be your friend and waited for the right moment to squash you! And there ain't no better moment to do that than here and now, 'cause ya ain't in your best mood."

Sam's fist clenched upon hearing his words. He smirked, and began punching and kicking her mercilessly like a little rag doll. THe fact that she'd been betrayed by someone whom she thought was a friend only made her feel worse.

She stood up, wobbling and aching from the blows she got and without warning, she was kicked in the stoamch, sending her to the other end of the street they stood in. Sam coughed up blood.

"I thought you and I were comrades..."

"Comrades?" Damon asked. He laughed loudly with arrogance. "I told you, I only pretended to be friends with you. You're just too trusting, ain't ya, sweetcheeks?" He laughed.

Sam bit her lip. 'Too trustiung...Maybe that is why I alwyas keep getting hurt...'

"Hey!" a voice shouted behind him. Damon turned to see a green creture sneering at him. "Game over, Ape Man!" With a kick in the face, he easliy knocked the big thug out.

"Mororn." he murmured. He turned to see the astonished expressions of the crowd.

"Party's over! Get lost!" He was feeling quite angry having when he saw what Damon had tried to do to his princess. The crowd slipped away without a word.

Raph turned and saw Sam on the ground, bloodied from the fight and weak. He walked over to her.

"Hey," he said gently. "Need any help?" He held out his hand for her.

Sam merely scowled and swatted his hand away. "No. I am fine."

"I Just saved your ass from that bastard." Raph said. "The least you could do is show some gratitude, sweetheart."

"I AM NOT YOUR FUCKING SWEETHEART!" Sam snapped, suddenly standing up. Then she stood back in pain, holding her stomach where she had been kicked.

Raph took a step back, astonished by her response. Then he sighed.

"You're coming with me." He suddenly scooped her into his arms.

"Where are you taking me?" Sam demanded.

"To the sewers, where else?"

* * *

><p>Raph took Sam into Don's lab. He insisted that he needed to handle her alone. Sam had a mood swing by then. She seemed angry earlier and now she seemed...depressed.<p>

Raph got a bowl of water and a small towel to wipe the blood off her face. She just sat on the bunk bed, blank and lost.

"I'm gonna be taking care of you, wether you like it or not." he told her. She didn't respond. Seeing her so sad, it tugged at his heartstrings, making him soften.

"Hey," he said gently. "can you hear me?"

"Yes." Sam replied lifelessly.

In all those times he'd known her, Raph had never seen Sam like this. So cold, emotionless; as if she had no soul. He gazed at her as he wiped a streak of blood that dripped from her lips.

"You're beautiful..." he said, almost breathless. Even when she seemed broken, she was still so beautiful in his eyes.

"Thank you." she replied, as if she'd heard those words so many times before they had been nothing but mere lies.

"Sammy..."

"..."

No response. All he could do at that moment was wonder what she was thinking...

~~Man...O_o We now see a totally different side of Sam right here. More revealtions coming up in future chapters. :D


	9. Sam's Wounds And Lily's Revelation

**A/N: **I might not be updating as much after this chap. Hmm...Maybe I still will. We'll see. I'll be heading for what might be the last leg of my junior year in college. We'll see how things work out. :3 In the meantime, I present to you, chapter 9. Enjoy! :3

**Til There Was You**

**Chapter 9: Sam's Wounds And Lily's Revelation**

"Sam..." Raph said gently, unable to keep his hand from touching her from her delicate face. Looking at her, so lost. Emotionless. And yet, he could see that she was in pain. "Talk to me."

She shook her head slowly.

"Aw, come on..." Raph groaned slightly. "Sam..."

Silence filled the air for a few moments, then finally, she spoke up.

"I have suffered enough..." Her head was lowered, staring down at her hands as she did not want to meet his eyes, for she was afraid that her greatest fear will soon become a reality. "Please do not make it any harder than it already is..."

Raph looked at her for a moment, feeling compassion and deep love for the human girl before him. She was wounded. Wounded in the heart and spirit. Yes, she was undeniably confident when it comes to fighting, but then...When it came to matters of the heart; Love... all the confidence in her seems to have vanished into a dark cloud of despair. He held her chin in his three-fingered hand, gently lifting it so they were looking into each other's eyes. She squeaked slightly when she realized he was looking staright at her, her cheeks tinting with a little blush.

"Sam...I would never..._never_ hurt you." Raph told her.

Hearing his words, she bit her lip and blinked back tears forming in her eyes. "Please..." she choked out, begging him with much sorrow from deep within her soul. "Just stop..."

Raph frowned and slowly took his hand away. "Ok," he said. "I'll leave you alone..." He walked off. "For now..." he couldn't figure her out, and that fact got into his nerves. he growled lowly in frusteration. "What the shell is the matter with her...?" he thought out loud. He said he'd take care of her whether she liked it or not but here he was...He just couldn't stand seeing her so hurt. Perhaps it was best to give her some time.

"It's human nature." a voice said. Raph looked up in surprise,and saw Renin, Lily and Melody standing before him. Ren, of course, wasn't very pleased.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" Raph asked. "And what the shell do ya mean by that "human nature" mumbo jumbo?"

"Long enough to see you taking care of her wounds." Lily replied with a little smile.

"And I mean it's only natural that she'd act the way she is right now." Ren added. "Her heart had been broken three times."

"What the...?" Raph growled. "Who the fuck would do that to her?"

Lily shook her head. "It is not our place to reveal such things. She'll open up in time."

"It'd hardly been a month since her last breakup. She's still healing." Ren appraoched Raph and narrowed his eyes at the red-masked turtle, getting in his face. "But then you came along. She'd barely recovered but then she seems to have taken a liking to you...I hope she isn't headed for another painful heartbreak."

Raph growled lowly. One thing he hated more than being taunted was being judged, especially when he hadn't done anything wrong. He impulsively shoved the young boy back, though the lad didn't show much emotion. "What do ya take me for, kid? I'd never hurt Sam! I love her and I only want what's best for her!"

Lily and Melody looked at him in suprise, then they looked at the door leading to Don's lab. One would expect that Sam would come up, hearing what Raph had said. But she didn't.

"She'd heard that so many times." Ren told him, shaking his head. "It's gonna take more than words for you to prove what she means to you."

Raph frowned, then another thought clicked in his head. "What are you all doin' here anyway?"

"Sammy didn't come home..." Melody said.

"And she usually goes home even after she gets into the biggest street fights. I got a call from thier dad, Mr, De Leon." Lily added. "He asked if she came over to my house at short notice. She didn't, so the fact that Sam wasn't around worried me...All of us."

"We figured there was one place where she was most likely lurking about, and that's why we're here." Renin said.

"She's in there." Raph said, pointing to the lab door. He looked over his shoulder and sighed. "Heartbroken, eh?"

Ren nodded. "You better not hurt her."

"Believe me, I won't" Raph assured him.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Melody asked with great concern.

"Yeah," Raph told her. "don't worry 'bout it."

"May we go see her?" Lily asked.

"Sure. She needs soem company." Raph said.

Lily gave him a grateful nod and went into the lab, with Melody and Renin following her.

* * *

><p>"Sam...?" Lily said, approaching her best friend who sat still and motionless on the bunk bed.<p>

"..."

"Sammy...?" Melody said, worry consuming her. Sam finally spoke after a moment's silence.

"I have been betrayed..." Sam said lifelessly. "I am already fated to be unlucky in love. I guess that is the same with friendshsips as well..."

"Don't say that." Lily told her. "You have me."

"And me too." Melody said.

"And me." a voice added. The girls looked up to find Hatsumi leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed. The top of her head still bandaged. "Bad day, eh?"

Sam didn't respond.

"Oh, Sammy..." Lily held her best friend in her arms, on the verge of tears. She wished there was some way to make Sam feel better. Melody blinked back tears and leaned forward, laying her chin on Sam's shoulder.

"Yo," Hatsumi said, crouching in front of the raven-haired girl whom she she usually despised. "I know what happend and you've been through worse. Ya can get outta this slump, ya hear?" She gave Sam a light, friendly punch in the shoulder.

"Thank you." was Sam's only response, though it was said with no emotioon whatsoever.

Ren just stood in a corner, watching the girls take care of his sister. He sighed and went over to the group. He reached out and stroked the top of her head. Then he lifted her chin with his pointer finger and smiled at her.

"Be strong, ok sis?"

"Ok." Sam replied lifelessly.

* * *

><p>The girls were all bemused. They decided to let Sam be for a while and do thier own thing, all the while hoping Sam will feel better soon.<p>

In the park, Melody was playing in Jungle Gym. She climbed, hung and had some good fun. But then thoughts of her older sister flooded her mind. Sam was so sad. Melody hoped she will feel better soon. Then she grinned as she hung upside down on one of the pipes.

'Sammy is strong.' she thought with great optimism. 'She can be happy again. I Know it.'

Looking at the world from her tospy turvy view, she noticed a group of boys who seemed about her age, playing in one corner, laughing while crowded around something. Curious, she jumped down and approached the group. She looked over one boy's shoulder, and to her silent horror, she realized that they were torturing three little rabbits. Three litte rabbits who seemed to be lost. Must have accidentlally been left behind by thier original owner on his or her way home from the pet store. Or had no woner at all. Melody frowned, watching the boys take turns in beating the poor little rabbits with a wood stick, kicking tthem around and pulling thier cotton tails; wondering how they could find so much joy in hurting such innocent little creatures.

Out of impulse, she tugged on one boy's arm, making a sound that beckoned them to stop thier cruel game.

"Hey!" the boy yelled, casting an annoyed look at her as he shoved her harshly. "This ain't none of your business, girly!" He went back to torturing the poor little rabbits. Melody bit her lip and tonce again atempted to make them stop, grabbing the boy's wrist.

The boy growled, annoyed at her presistence. "I siad ithis is none of your business!" he shouted, shoving her onto the ground. The boy sneered and kicked dirt into onto her face.

"Never mess with the big kids, lil' girl!" he warned.

Melody glared at him, and sweet, innocent Melody rarely ever gives anyone a nasty glare. She brushed the dirt off her face and stood up, then tapped the boy's shoulder.

"WHAT?" the boy yelled. Without warning the boy was met with a punch in the face, kocking him down. Realizing he got hit by a girl, he growled. "Why you..." He charged at her but she quickly dodged. Then she grabbed his shoudler with her right hand and smacked him on the back of the head with her left arm, and finally, shoved him onto the ground.

"Girly wants to play huh?" another boy asked in a rather cocky tone. He aimed to punch her in the abdomen but was kicked on his side, sending him flying to the far side of the grassy ground. Another boy, who seemed to fancy wrestling, attempted to do a clotheleine move on her. She quickly ducked, getting down into her Phoenix stance with her amrs spread like wings. Then she suddenly stood up, giving him a high kick to the chin and knocking the lad out instantly.

The frightened little rabbits shyed away into a nearby bush and simply peeked out, watching thier defender fight the bad boys off. About five seconds later, the boys lay one the grassy ground, groaning in pain. Melody looked around for the little rabbits, then noticed thier feet sticking out from underneath one of the bushes. She approached the bush and got down on her knees.

"Hello there, little bunnies." she greeted them gently. "It's alright now. No one's gonna hurt you."

One rabbit with white fur and pink-ish red eyes peeked out of the bush. Melody smiled and waved at it. "Come on. It's ok." The little white rabbit seemed hesistant. Melody noticed that the rabbit's lovely white fur had been tainted by bruises. Her heart ached seeing that the poor little thing was hurt. She smiled kindly and held her hands out in a warm, welcoming manner. The white rabbit slowly came out of the bush and hopped towards her. Melody smiled at it and gently picked it up. She held the rabbit in her arms gently. The other two rabbits; a brown-ish red furball with black spots and green eyes, and a black rabbit with magnificent blue eyes, hopped over to the young girl, though also hesitant. The brown-ish red rabbit's fur was also tainted with bruises and the black rabbit's hops were plagued with limping. Melody took pity on these poor, mistreated creatures and gently took them in her amrs.

"HEY!" a voice shouted.

Melody looked behind her and saw that the boys were starting to recover. The leader boy limped as he tried to get up.

"DON'T STEAL OUR TOYS!" the cruel boy shouted.

Melody bit her lip and looked down at the frightened little rabbits in her arms. She whimpered and without a moment's hesitation, ran off with them.

"HEY!" the boy called out angrily. "GET BACK HERE, BITCH!"

The boys got up and ran after her.

* * *

><p>Raph did some training to ease his mind. Thoughts of the beautiful girl he loved never left him. Her brother had said that her heart had been crushed three times...He'd never do such a horrid thing. Not ever. Wondering whoever broke her heart, the blood began to boil in his veins, as he absolutely hated the fact that these men had dared to hurt her. The more he thought of those wrestched beings, the harder he punched and kicked the trianing dummy before him. He was too engrossed on his training to notice the small blue-haired girl behind him. He only realized she was there when he heard a click sound.<p>

He turned, and to his utter bewilderment, there stood Hatsumi, silver gun in hand.

"What the fu-?"

BANG! With his ninja agaility, Raph quickly dodged just as she fired. he bullet hit the trianing dummy right in the head.

"What the fuck, Hatsumi?" Raph asked rather loudly.

The little girl smirked. "While you beat the shit outta some doll, _I_ aim and fire. That, my friend, is how I let out some steam."

Hearing her words, Raph sighed and approached her.

"Thinkin' about Sam?" Raph asked.

"Yeah." Hatsumi answered casually. "She may be a pain in the ass, but she's still my friend."

Just then, the other Turtles came in.

"We heard a gun shot." Leo said.

"I hope my machines are safe." Don said.

"Don't worry , bro..." Mikey said, looking at the dummy now laid on the floor with a bullet hole in its head. "Your thingies are fine, but that isn't."

The guys looked down at the dummy in bewilderment then up at Raph. The red-maked turtle merely shrugged. Then he pointed at Hatsumi. "Miss Gun Slinger here murdered our dummy."

Hatsumi simply smirked.

Leo sneered as if to say 'I should have known'.

"You shuld be careful with those things, Missy." Leo told her, grabbing hold of the gun in her hand. "You could seriously hurt someone with that."

"Mind your own business, fucktard!" Hatsumi shot back, swiping the gun away from his grasp.

"It IS my business, because this is home to me and my brothers! We don't want any accidents happening."

"Pssh! I can take care of myself, Mr. Do-Gooder!"

Leo let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head. "Fine. But if you hurt someone, don't come crying to me." He walked off, intending to do some mediatition to take his mind off things.

Raph smriked. "That was fun. You and Fearless Leader make a good pair." He winked at Hatsumi teasingly, earning him a punch in the arm. Don and Mikey merely snickered at the sight.

"Get real!" Hatsumi excalimed. "I'd never go for a fuckin' neanderthal! Leo's such a spaz. A freakin do-gooder. He ain't fun at all."

"I can hear you, she-dwarf. I'm right here." Leo said in an annoyed tone. He was sitting just a few feet away from them.

"I'm sayin' it so you_ can_ hear me, ya soft-shelled twit!" Hatsumi answered. Everyone, even Raph gave them weird looks. Leo and Hatsumi were most certianly two of a kind.

Leo intended to meditate but it was quite difficult to focus when she's talking. Too loud. And she just called him a neanderthal. He didn't understand why, but she just gets on his nerves sometimes. He sighed and tried to focus, clearing hsi mind. But then she plaugued his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Melody ran out of the park and into the city, clucthing her little furry friends in her arms. The boys were following close behind. She ran off as fast as her little feet could go, hding behind cars and dumspters here and there. Panting for breath, she ran htough the street until she came across a man hole. She grinned, remembering her green friends, and tucked the rabbits into her shirt. Then crouched over the man hole and tried lifting the cover with all her strength. WIth much effort, she successfully pulled the man hole cover off and climbed in. Then she pulled the cover back in place. The boys continued running forward, unaware that she was in her underground refuge. She jumped into the sewers and sighed heavily in relief, getting down on her knees. She took the rabbits from her shirt and held them tenderly.<p>

"It's ok." she told them gently. "You're all safe now."

She smiled at her little friends and got up. She walked through the sewer pathway until she came across the familiar semi-circle door. Holding the rabbits in one arm, she reached out and tapped the door once. She went into the Lair, meeting the astonished expressions of the Turtles.

"Melody?" Don said.

"Looks like she brought some friends." Mikey said, noticng the little balls of fur in the young girls' arms.

"Where'd you find them?" Leo asked.

"In the park." Melody replied as she nuzzled the little furballs. "Some mean boys were hurting them?"

"What did ya do with the boys?" Raph asked.

"I beat them up." Melody replied. "They wouldn't stop when I tried making them stop."

Raph grinned at her response. This girl had some spunk.

"This was the safest place I could think of." Melody told them. "I wanna keep them."

The turtles looked at each other, and without another word, Melody amde her way back to the lab where Sam sat motionles, still.

"Sammy..." Melody said, showing her sister the rabbits she held so close to her. "Look. I saved them from a bunch of bullies."

Melody put the black and white rabbit down, then presented Sam with the red-brown rabbit, placing it merely a few inches away from her face. A look of surprise sparked in Sam's eyes. The little rabbit blinked and wiggled its nose, then licked Sam's nose as a freindly gesture. Ever so slowly, a tiny smile formed in Sam's lips. Delighted to see her sister smiling again, Melody placed the rabbit on Sam's lap. The red-brown rabbit made itself comfortable on Sam's lap and curled into a ball. Sam looked down at the little furball and smiled softly, reaching down to stroke its head.

"Can we keep them?" Melody asked quite excitedly.

Sam nodded slowly. "Yes...we may..."

Melody grinned and made a loud happy sound. "CHAAA!" She took the black and white rabbit into her amrs and hugged them tight. "What should we name them?"

Sam smiled gently at the ball of red-brown fur on her lap. It looked up at her with lovely green eyes.

"I am naming this one...Jade."

"JADE!" Melody repeated happily and looked down at the black rabbit and white rabbit. She pointed to the white rabbit with pink-ish red eyes.

"Amethyst."

Then she pointed at the black rabbit. "Onyx."

"Thank you, Melody." Sam said softly, looking at her sister with a gentle smile. "Thank you for helping me feel better."

Melody just giggled, ecstatic not only because she had new pets, but because her sister was finally smiling again.

Raph, Hatsumi and the boys watched the scene with much happiness. Raph was especially happy. Happy that his beloved princess was smiling again.

* * *

><p>That night, Lily took a walk around the city, utterly bemused. She wished she would have been there for Sam,. If she was, maybe she wouldn't have gottenhurt. She bit her lip, blinking back tears. It wasn't just her best friend being sad that hurt her, it was everything else in her life.<p>

She stood on the rooftop pf the tallest building. Hands shoved into the pockets of her carnation pink jeans, she stared up into the the moon that shone in the starless sky. It was ncie to see the midnight pearl almost up close in all its splendor. She shivered slightly as the cold chill in the air swept against her. She should have known it would be cold out here...then she would have worn something that would keep her snug and warm, rather than her simple tank top and jeans...

Looking down onto the street below, she watched as many lives went by. Needless to say, she envied those people. Thier lives seemed much more simple than her own. Thier lives were..._normal_. And with everything that happened in her own life, it was a living Hell. Among those she saw were a happy couple together with a little girl, talking and laughing; with the father rubbing the girl's head in endearment and affectionate hugs from the mother. They seemed like a happy little family. The kind of family Lily never really had.

Drowned in her thoughts, she did not notice a certian blue-masked turtle come up behind her. She gasped slightly when a pair of hands wrapped a soft cover of fabric around her shoulders. a warm jacket. She tiurned to see who was behind her.

"Oh, Leo", she said, breathing in relief. "you scared me."

"Hey." Leo said with a smile. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Just thinking..." Lily replied. She sighed and got down into a crouch, hugging her knees and resting her chin on them.

"About...?" Leo asked curiously, getting down and sitting next to her.

"Just...things..." the girl replied, feeling rather uncomfortable. "It's quite...difficult to explain..."

"Try me." Leo answered. Upon hearing his words, Lily bit her lips and turned her head away from him.

"...EVer heard of evil spirits possessing human bodies...?"

"Uh...yeah. I've heard about them in myths," Leo replied, unsure why she said such a thing. "but I didn't think they were true."

"...I'm not like any human, Leo..."

She turned to face him, her blue-green eyes now glowing blood red as if to prove a point. "I'm a monster..."

Leo looked at her in shock. He opened his mouth, but no words escaped his lips. She turned away quickly, her hands quivering. Leo finally found his tongue and spoke, "Why are you telling me this...?"

"Because you're the only one I could talk to right now..." Lily replied.

"Huh? What about Mikey?"

Lily's hands shook harder at the sound of the Turtle's name. "I can't bear it...If I do tell him...Or if he finds out himself...about that other part of me...I don't know what I'd do..."

"He'll find out eventually..." Leo pointed out.

"I"m taking my chances." Lily answered. "I just...don't want him to get hurt...I...care about him..." She turned to look at the Turtle, who was gritting his teeth a little, trying to take in everything she had told him. She bit her lip then spoke up.

"Please promise me you won't tell him. ANyone."

Her voice was desperate and pleading and in so much internal pain. Her blue-green eyes welling up with salty tears. Leo, a compassionate fellow as he was, could tell she'd gone through so much trauma. He also admired her strength. Regardless of the fact that he's the only one she felt she could talk to, it was very brave of her to say it up front. He nodded in assurance. Leo was a turtlle of his word.

"I won't tell."

With tears that were now a mix of joy and relief, she collapsed onto him.

"Thank you, Leo..." she whispered with quiet gratitude. "You don't know how much it means to me..."

Leo looked down at the head of pure white hair resting against him. A little smile formed on his lips, happy that he may have eased her inner pain even just a bit. He reached down and stroked her head gently.

"You're welcome."

~~ Le gasp! O_o Ok, now _this_ is where complications may begin. XP


End file.
